


Moczary, moczary

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, Human Nines, M/M, Pre-Slash, Swamp Thing AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: Jedu takhle tábořit škodou sto na Oravu.Spěchám, proto riskuji, projíždím přes Moravu.Řádí tam to strašidlo, vystupuje z bažin,žere hlavně Pražáky, jmenuje se Jožin.Jožin z bažin...W Marais dochodzi do serii dziwnych zachorowań, na tyle dziwnych, że zostaje wezwana specjalna jednostka inwestygacyjna Centrum Kontroli i Prewencji Chorób pod dowództwem doktora Niñeza. To, co Niñez odkrywa, nie da się wytłumaczyć za pomocą znanej mu nauki.





	1. Adapt

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, no więc to się zaczęło jako Swamp Thing AU, ale w trakcie pisania skręciło w trochę inną stronę...? A potem zahaczyło o jeszcze coś innego...? Idek. Serial po paru odcinkach zrobił się za bardzo ekologiczny, a ja chciałam horroru, więc zrobiłam sobie mój własny bagienny horror.
> 
> Gavin prawdopodobnie jest tu bardziej miluchny niż w reszcie moich fików, ale tak naprawdę to w grze Gav jest chamliwy tylko wobec androidów i Hanka.
> 
> Btw, to wszystko dzieje się w obecnych czasach. Nines ma 34 lata, Gavin 37 (czyli jest moim rówieśnikiem).  
_______________________________________________________  
Podzieliłam fik na rozdziały, bo wprawdzie jest skończony, ale podczas dzisiejszego betowania zauważyłam różne nieścisłości, które chciałabym jeszcze poprawić. Ale nie trwóżcie się, następne rozdziały ukażą się jutro i pojutrze :D Jeszcze nie wiem, czy potraktuję je jako część goretobra, żeby sobie trochę ułatwić życie, czy może jednak uda mi się też napisać dwa pierwsze goretoberki. WHO DA FUCK KNOWS.
> 
> Nines to Nines, nie zwracajcie uwagi na latynoski zapis w kilku miejscach.
> 
> Tytuły rozdziałów zaczerpnięte z Hannibala NBC.

RK otworzył oczy i oddychał głęboko, wpatrując się w ciemność przyczajoną pod sufitem jego sypialni. Żałował, że nie należał do ludzi, których koszmar wyrywa ze snu ich własnym krzykiem. Może gdyby wykrzyczał swoje przerażenie, zły sen rozwiałby się po przebudzeniu, zamiast wciąż tkwić w jego mózgu i powoli zapuszczać korzenie w jego psychice. Tłumienie emocji nigdy nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem, ale co zrobić, jeśli twoje ciało po prostu nie chce ich z siebie wyrzucić? Katharsis, myślał RK, zapatrzony w sufit. Psychiczny egzorcyzm. Każdy z nas go potrzebuje, aby przepędzić dręczące nas demony.

Może dla niego jest już za późno. Może to właśnie jest jego piekło.

Ciemność pod sufitem falowała dyskretnie, jak poruszana wiatrem zasłona. To światła samochodów, tłumaczył sobie RK. Wiedział, że to tylko samochody. Ale koszmarna wizja wciąż uparcie próbowała wtargnąć w jego rzeczywistość, przekształcając cienie w sięgające ku niemu macki i rozcapierzone dłonie, w nienaturalnie wykrzywione twarze potępieńców z ustami otwartymi do krzyku, którego nie chciało wydać z siebie jego zaciśnięte gardło. Jedna z twarzy tak bardzo przypominała...

Drgnął, kiedy z nocnego stolika dobiegło piśnięcie komórki. Wiadomość tekstowa. RK odetchnął głębiej i zamrugał. Koszmar w końcu ustąpił i ciemność pod sufitem znów była tylko zapędzonym w kąt strzępem nocy, raz po raz atakowanym przez światła przejeżdżających samochodów. RK wpatrywał się w nią podejrzliwie jeszcze przez jakiś czas, aż jego komórka ponownie pisnęła z niecierpliwością. RK wzdrygnął się lekko, uświadamiając sobie nagle, że to dźwięk smsa wyrwał go ze snu. Gdyby nie on, RK śniłby nadal.

Sięgnął po komórkę, ignorując irracjonalne poczucie wdzięczności dla nadawcy. Automatycznie zerknął najpierw na godzinę: trzecia szesnaście. Przeciągnął dłonią po oczach, rejestrując przy okazji zimną wilgoć potu na twarzy, i odblokował komórkę. Wiadomość od North: _stary wysyla nas do marais luizjana jakies gowno się tam porobiło szczegoly upowaznienie i bilet masz na mailu do zobaczenia xoxo._

Przez bardzo długą chwilę RK miał wątpliwości, czy naprawdę się obudził.

***

Istnieją miejsca, z których nie da się uciec. Czepiają się ciebie wspomnieniami, oblepiają emocjami jak pajęczyna i wciągają w swoją lepką, drętwą powtarzalność. Wypełzają z zakamarków pamięci właśnie wtedy, kiedy myślisz, że nareszcie zdołałeś zostawić je za sobą. Każdy z nas zna takie miejsce. Każdy z nas powraca do niego w chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy pomyśli: „Za moich czasów...”.

RK robił wszystko, by tam nie wracać, ale przeszłość ciągnęła się za nim jak błotnisty ślad i wisiała nad każdą jego decyzją, jak ociekające szlamem konary nad bagnem. Czasem miał wrażenie, jakby jego życie toczyło się po wstędze Möbiusa i zawsze dążyło tam, skąd przyszedł, choćby nawet zdawało się, że zmierza ku nieznanym lądom. Zero postępu. Krążenie w kółko. Początek i koniec mają to samo imię. Marais.

***

„Jakieś gówno” okazało się typowym dla North beztroskim niedopowiedzeniem. To, co działo się w Marais, wychodziło poza ekspertyzę RK i wątpił, by w całym CDC pracował ktoś, kto znalazłby jakikolwiek sens w wynikach, które trzymał teraz w ręku.

\- Jest pan pewien, że nie ma tu żadnego błędu? – spytał po raz kolejny, ignorując zniecierpliwione westchnienie ordynatora szpitala, w którego skrzydle urządzono centrum epidemiologiczne z kwarantanną.

\- Doktorze Niñez, już to przerabialiśmy. Mówiłem, że powtarzaliśmy badania w kółko i za każdym razem otrzymaliśmy identyczny wynik. I nie – dodał szybko, widząc, że RK otwiera usta. – nie ma też błędu po stronie maszyn. Marais to nie Atlanta, ale my też mamy dostęp do najnowszej i niezawodnej technologii. – W jego tonie zabrzmiała urażona duma prowincjusza skonfrontowanego z kimś, kogo wbrew własnej woli uważał za lepszego od siebie, i wściekłego z tego powodu.

RK nie dał się sprowokować. Ze zmarszczonym czołem przeglądał kartkę za kartką. Nic tu nie miało sensu. Dane przeczyły samym sobie, ta sama choroba dawała różne objawy u różnych pacjentów, podawane leki zamiast zbijać gorączkę, tylko ją podwyższały. Dwoje pacjentów wymiotowało wyściółką żołądka i czymś, co pod mikroskopem wyglądało jak glony. Płuca innego okazały się po brzegi wypełnione śluzem o fungalnym pochodzeniu... dosłownie. Jego płuca pękły pod naporem pęczniejących w nich drożdży. Pacjent nie przeżył, oczywiście. W moczu i rozmazach krwi chorych znaleziono spasione pasożyty, które zgodnie z każdym podręcznikiem do biologii żerowały tylko na roślinach. Gorączka u większości zainfekowanych sięgała pułapów nie tylko bezpośrednio zagrażających ludzkiemu życiu, ale wręcz niewyobrażalnych. Jeden z chorych praktycznie ugotował się żywcem – krew zawrzała mu w żyłach i rozerwała je – zanim pozostałych przeniesiono do specjalnie wyziębionego pomieszczenia. Niektórzy nawet tutaj wciąż się pocili.

\- Mutacje – wymamrotał pod nosem RK. – Trzeba sprowadzić genetyków. Tu zaszły jakieś niewyobrażalne zmiany na poziomie komórkowym. A może broń biologiczna?

\- Brednie – warknął ordynator Perkins. – To musi być nowy szczep bakterii czy wirus. Bagna to wylęgarnia chorób, każdego roku mamy tu taką czy inną epidemię. Musimy tylko znaleźć odpowiednią mieszankę leków.

RK ponownie go zignorował i ordynator w końcu odszedł, by zająć się sprawami administracyjnymi. Mruczał przy tym coś o teoriach spiskowych i żądnych sensacji smarkaczach.

\- Dobrze się składa, że mają tyle świnek morskich do eksperymentowania, nie? – mruknął ktoś za plecami RK.

RK odwrócił się. Za nim stało kilka polowych stolików, na których dowodzona przez niego drużyna składowała swoje notatki i wyniki analiz. To skrzydło szpitala zostało oddzielone od pozostałej części, by zapobiec rozprzestrzenianiu się zarazy, jako że szpital w Marais nie posiadał właściwego oddziału epidemicznego. Wstęp tutaj mieli tylko wybrani pracownicy szpitala oraz bezpośredni podwładni RK z Wywiadu do Spraw Epidemii przy Centrum Kontroli i Prewencji Chorób. Większość z nich – wliczając RK – nawet tutaj, poza strefą ochronną, nosiła maseczki i kitle, a już na pewno rękawiczki.

Mężczyzna, który pochylał się nad jednym ze stolików i kartkował wydrukowane analizy, nosił rękawiczki. Poza tym jednak w niczym nie przypominał żadnego ze stałych ani tymczasowych współpracowników doktora Niñeza. Zamiast klasycznego stetoskopu wokół szyi miał obwiązane kabelki słuchawek, z których jedna tkwiła w jego uchu, a z drugiej, wolno wiszącej, dobiegały porykiwania jakiejś metalowej grupy. RK w lekkim szoku przyglądał się jego krótkim, oliwkowym bojówkom i skórzanym sandałom. Między szortami a sandałami rozciągały się zgrabne jak na mężczyznę, włochate, mocne i opalone nogi. RK zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi. Co za idiotyczne i kompletnie nie na miejscu spostrzeżenie.

\- Co pan tu robi? Proszę to zostawić! – Podszedł szybkim krokiem do intruza i sięgnął, by wyrwać mu z ręki notatki, ale mężczyzna odskoczył, nie przestając ich przeglądać.

\- Ach. Ach tak. Tak właśnie myślałem – mruczał do siebie, postukując stopą w rytm swojej muzyki.

\- To ściśle tajne – wysyczał RK, jeszcze raz próbując odebrać kartki. Niższy od niego mężczyzna bez trudu unikał jego ręki, ale do czasu. W końcu RK udało się chwycić go za kaptur bluzy i wydrzeć mu wydruki.

Nieznajomy szamotał się w jego uścisku. Druga słuchawka wypadła mu z ucha i wokalista jazgotał teraz w stereo.

\- Puszczaj, kurwa! Nie robię niczego nielegalnego!

\- Poza wtargnięciem na teren objęty kwarantanną i szperaniem w dokumentacji medycznej zawierającej wrażliwe dane osobowe! – RK odciągnął wierzgającego mężczyznę od stolików, prosto w ramiona dwóch nadchodzących ochroniarzy.

\- To znowu ty – Jeden z nich posłał mężczyźnie złe spojrzenie, chwycił go za nadgarstek i wykręcił go brutalnie, aż mężczyzna syknął z bólu. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak kląć i wić się między odprowadzającymi go ochroniarzami.

\- Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy! – krzyczał, patrząc na RK przez ramię. – Nie wiesz, co tu się dzieje!

RK patrzył za nim niechętnie. Nieraz słyszał te słowa. Zwykle padały z ust łowców sensacji, którzy chcieli zabłysnąć w lokalnej prasie. RK spojrzał na trzymane w ręku pogniecione notatki, które przeglądał nieznajomy. Dotyczyły domniemanego pacjenta zero, dziewczynki w wieku dwunastu lat. Odręczna notka głosiła, że jej ojciec dotąd nie został powiadomiony o hospitalizacji dziecka. RK powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami. Personel szpitala w Marais miał obecnie za dużo na głowie, by zajmować się takimi szczegółami, tylko że w tym przypadku chodziło o pacjenta zero i o chorobę o nieznanej etiologii. Musieli ustalić, co dziewczynka robiła i gdzie przebywała w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, może tygodni. Konieczna była rozmowa z opiekunem.

Ponieważ chwilowo w szpitalu jego obecność nie była wymagana i ponieważ należało to do jego obowiązków, RK zdecydował się jak najszybciej udać pod wskazany adres.

***

Marais wcale nie zmieniło się przez ostatnich piętnaście lat. Prawdopodobnie niewiele zmieniło się też od czasu swojego _urbis conditae_ w ostatnich podrygach wojny secesyjnej, a może nawet zawsze tak wyglądało, jeszcze zanim Francuzi dotarli do obecnej Luizjany. RK zawsze miał poczucie ciężkiej, posępnej odwieczności unoszącej się nad miasteczkiem, a przede wszystkim na bagnach. Miało się wrażenie, że to tu zrodziło się życie, że to w bagnach Marais bulgotała pierwotna, genetyczna zupa, z której wyłoniły się pierwsze organizmy. Było coś prehistorycznego w dusznej, niemal tropikalnej atmosferze moczarów. Coś, co sugerowało, że stwory, które wymarły w pozostałych częściach świata, tutaj jedynie się przyczaiły, czyhając na nieostrożnych rybaków.

Jako dziecko RK uwielbiał wędrować po bagnach. Mieli z Connorem, a później i z Cole’em, swoje miejsca, do których wymykali się po lekcjach, a często w ich trakcie. Opędzając się od komarów, wyobrażali sobie, że przenieśli się w czasie do mezozoiku i polują na stegozaury lub ukrywają się przed t-rexem. Unoszące się w zawiesistej mgle porykiwania aligatorów podsycały iluzję i karmiły wyobraźnię.

Później oczywiście RK przestał przychodzić na bagna.

A teraz musiał na nie wrócić. Pieprzona wstęga Möbiusa.

Dom Williamsów stał poza miasteczkiem, na samym skraju moczarów. Trzeba było zjechać z szosy i wytrząść się na wyboistej leśnej ścieżce, aby do niego dotrzeć, a widok, który witał gościa, nie był zachęcający: zaniedbany piętrowy budynek z cegły i drewna, prawie już niepamiętający o lepszych czasach, chociaż kołyszące się na werandzie wiszące donice z zeschłymi roślinami świadczyły, że kiedyś takie czasy istniały. Deski w podłodze werandy były odrapane z farby i wypaczone, jedna z poręczy przy schodach leżała ułamana na trawie. Dom zdawał się kurczyć i wtapiać w tło, wyblakły i milczący, otoczony nadpełzającą ze wszystkich stron bagienną roślinnością. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach budował dom tak blisko podmokłego terenu? Tylko czekać, aż wszystko przechyli się i powoli zsunie w szuwary. Podmokły teren zaczynał się już kilka metrów dalej.

Todd Williams, ojciec Alice Williams, pacjentki zero, zajmował się tym, czym zajmowała się większość bezrobotnych w Marais: połowem wszystkiego, co skusiło się na jego przynętę. Ponieważ nie miał na to pozwolenia, RK podejrzewał, że Williams musiał wypuszczać się głęboko na bagna, by uniknąć nocnych patroli. Niewykluczone, że ciągał ze sobą córkę, kiedy nie miał jej z kim zostawić. Podczas którejś z tych wypraw Alice musiała mieć styczność z czynnikiem patogenicznym. Bezpieczniej było założyć, że Williams również był zarażony.

Zanim RK wysiadł z samochodu, zawiązał na twarzy maseczkę ochronną i wsunął rękawiczki. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Ze względu na swój zawód doktor Niñez nie mógł być mizofobem, ale i tak nie bardzo miał ochotę wchodzić w bezpośredni kontakt z żadną powierzchnią w tym miejscu. Panowała tu lepka, zadżumiona atmosfera.

RK wstrząsnął się lekko. Głupota. To cholerne miasto przyprawiało go o obłęd. Im prędzej znajdzie rozwiązanie, tym prędzej będzie mógł stąd wyjechać.

Kiedy podchodził do wejścia na werandę, usłyszał nadjeżdżający samochód. Odwrócił głowę, spodziewając się furgonetki typowej dla kogoś takiego jak kłusownik Todd Williams, ale z zapiaszczonej ścieżki na zarośnięte podwórze zjeżdżał właśnie radiowóz. Krew w żyłach RK ścięła się na moment w odruchowym, podświadomym lęku. Ojciec Cole’a był policjantem, kiedy RK mieszkał w Marais. Ale to statystycznie nieprawdopodobne, żeby...

RK wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech i patrzył, jak z samochodu wysiada potężny mężczyzna z siwymi, nieregulaminowo długimi włosami. Lęk powrócił. To _był_ ojciec Cole’a. Spod jego policyjnej kurtki wyzierała, jak zwykle, pstrokata koszula w psychodeliczne wzorki.

Pieprzyć statystykę.

\- Proszę, proszę – rzucił policjant na powitanie. – Szykujesz się na włam, RK?

RK zmarszczył brwi, ale zrozumiał, kiedy mężczyzna wskazał palcem jego maseczkę. Ściągnął ją na szyję.

\- Hank Anderson.

\- To ja – odparł mężczyzna, przysiadając na masce radiowozu i krzyżując ramiona na szerokiej piersi. Samochód przygiął się mocno ku ziemi pod jego ciężarem. – Nie mogłem uwierzyć, kiedy Person przekazał mi, że niejaki doktor Niñez z Kontroli Choróbsk potrzebuje wsparcia u Williamsów. Świat jest mały, co?

\- Hank... – zaczął RK i urwał. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

Anderson patrzył na niego przez chwilę wyczekująco. W końcu wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok, krzywiąc się lekko.

\- No to co Toddek tym razem przeskrobał i co to ma wspólnego z CDC?

\- Zajmuję się jego córką. Muszę mu zadać kilka pytań, pewnie też przeprowadzić kilka testów – wyjaśnił RK, wdzięczny, że Hank przeszedł od razu do rzeczy. Nie było sensu rozgrzebywać przeszłości. W tej chwili nie miał na nią czasu.

\- Powodzenia. Todd pewnie nawet nie pamięta, że ma dzieciaka. Ciągle widuję ją to w bibliotece, to w kinie, to w szkolnej świetlicy. Do domu wraca pewnie tylko na noc.

\- Alice mówiła, że ojciec czasem bierze ją na ryby.

\- Wzorowy rodzic – Hank podniósł się z maski – resory radiowozu jęknęły z ulgą – i podszedł do RK, od niechcenia poprawiając pasek z bronią. – No dobra, chłopcze, wchodzimy.

\- Spodziewa się pan kłopotów, poruczniku?

\- Szeryfie – Hank Anderson wyszczerzył zęby i poklepał zawieszoną u pasa gwiazdę. – Nie spodziewam, ale takim jak Williams trzeba błysnąć w mordę autorytetem, jeśli chce się z nich wyciągnąć coś sensownego.

Weszli po schodkach na werandę. Hank stanął z boku, łaskawym gestem dłoni pozwalając RK załomotać do drzwi niczym udzielny książę. Sam zaczął zaglądać przez szybę do środka.

\- Panie Williams? – zawołał RK, kiedy jego łomotanie nie wywołało żadnej reakcji.

\- Williams! – ryknął Hank i walnął pięścią w szybę, aż zadrżała. RK wzdrygnął się.

Wciąż zero reakcji. RK zerknął na swojego towarzysza, który odpowiedział zachęcającym uśmiechem. RK nacisnął klamkę. Ustąpiła i drzwi uchyliły się do środka.

\- Cóż, siła wyższa – mruknął Hank. – Biorę to na siebie, bo wiem, że nie pokazałbyś swojej ładnej buźki w Marais, gdyby to nie było coś poważnego. Właź, tylko niczego nie dotykaj. Na wszelki wypadek.

RK wymownie uniósł obleczone w rękawiczki dłonie i, zrezygnowawszy z podciągnięcia maseczki na twarz, wszedł do domu Williamsów.

W środku unosił się zapach ryb i duchota charakterystyczna dla rzadko wietrzonych pomieszczeń.

\- Panie Williams? – zawołał jeszcze raz dla porządku RK, ale wyglądało na to, że nikogo nie ma w domu. – Williams nie ma żony?

Anderson pokręcił głową, wodząc wzrokiem po ciemnej sieni.

\- Zmarła pięć czy sześć lat temu. Todd mieszka tylko z córką.

Na stole w kuchni stało otwarte pudełko płatków śniadaniowych, w zlewie leżał głęboki talerz ze śladami rozmoczonych płatków. Nie było drugiego nakrycia. Pośrodku stała misa piętrzących się, gnijących owoców. Kiedy RK podszedł bliżej, poderwały się z nich muchy.

\- Mówisz, że kiedy Alice trafiła do szpitala? – Hank otworzył lodówkę, skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem i zamknął ją.

\- Przedwczoraj po południu. To pewnie jej śniadanie.

\- I do tej pory nikt nie zawiadomił Williamsa?

RK wzruszył ramionami, nie patrząc na Hanka. Przyglądał się owocom. Niektóre były tak przegniłe, że ich miąższe zlały się ze sobą, tworząc owocowe monstra Frankensteina. Bił od nich mdły, słodki zapach rozgotowanego kompotu. RK dotknął palcem zbrązowiałej bananogruszki. Nawet przez warstwę nitrylu czuł jej ciepło.

\- Mieli inne rzeczy do roboty. Ale na swoje usprawiedliwienie dodam, że przyjechałem tu natychmiast, jak się o tym dowiedziałem.

\- Mhm – odparł nieuważnie szeryf. Podrapał się po zwichrzonej siwej brodzie. – Albo Williams naprawdę zapomniał, że ma dzieciaka, albo nie było go tu co najmniej od dwóch dni. Mimo wszystko stawiam na to drugie.

RK też miał takie wrażenie. Nie znał zwyczajów panujących u rodziny Williamsów, ale podejrzewał, że Todd zostawiłby po sobie jakiś ślad, gdyby zajrzał do kuchni po tym, jak jego córka poszła do szkoły.

Coś poruszyło się na granicy jego pola widzenia, ale kiedy RK odwrócił głowę, ujrzał tylko rośliny w doniczkach stojących rzędem na długim parapecie i przymocowanych u góry do karnisza. Kuchnia była tak ciemna, że z początku ich nie zauważył, stanowiły jednak imponujący widok. W przeciwieństwie do tych na werandzie były bujne, kwitnące, tryskające cichą, roślinną energią. Plamiste epipremnum i ciemnozielony bluszcz rozpełzały się z parapetu po całej kuchni, podczepione tu i ówdzie gwoździem lub hakiem wbitym w ścianę. Kilka aloesów wyciągało pulchne, niemal tętniące od soków liście. Na niektórych łodygach rozkwitały pąki kwiatów o soczystych, wibrujących przed oczami kolorach; inne uginały się pod ciężarem miniaturowych cytrusów. RK z trudem mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć przez zasłonięte roślinami okno, zwłaszcza że im bardziej wyglądał, tym więcej odcieni zieleni dostrzegał: kapryfolium wspinające się na zewnątrz po elewacji rozrosło się tak, że przesłaniało widok na rozciągający się na tyłach domu podmokły trawnik i na drzewa powiewające w oddali brodami mchu hiszpańskiego i girlandami drobnolistnych lian. W ciągu dnia, i latem, gdy słońce przeświecało przez tę naturalną kotarę, kuchnia musiała być skąpana w nierealnej zielonej poświacie. Ale o tej porze dnia i roku pomieszczenie było ciemne i przygnębiające, przesycone gnijącą wonią bagna.

\- Pewnie urżnął się gdzieś albo znowu kłusuje – mamrotał do siebie szeryf, otwierając po kolei wiszące szafki i marszcząc się na ich zawartość. – Uch, paskudztwo!

RK zerknął przez ramię. Hank strzepywał coś z rękawa z odrazą na twarzy.

\- Nienawidzę robali – wyjaśnił, widząc pytające spojrzenie RK. – Mała ma szczęście z tym grypskiem. Poleży sobie parę dni w szpitalu, odpocznie od tego chlewu.

\- To nie grypa – odparł RK. Hank nie pytał o szczegóły.

\- Nawiasem mówiąc – dodał RK. – nie prosiłem o wsparcie policji.

\- No patrz, nie prosiłeś, a dostałeś, i to samego szeryfa. Święta przyszły wcześniej w tym roku.

\- Poważnie, Hank – RK odwrócił się do Andersona z nagłą irytacją. – Po co tu przyjechałeś?

\- Mógłbym zadać ci to samo pytanie – odparł szeryf. Nie uśmiechał się już. Jego niebieskie spojrzenie było ostre i chłodne jak sopel lodu. – W CDC pracuje pięć tysięcy osób. Dlaczego przysłali akurat ciebie? Po co wróciłeś, Niñez?

RK zacisnął pięści.

\- Wierz mi, wcale tego nie planowałem. Ale to jest moja praca i jestem w niej dobry. Nie zostanę tu dłużej niż potrzeba.

Anderson przez dłuższą chwilę mierzył go wzrokiem. Otworzył usta, nie zdążył jednak odpowiedzieć, bo nad ich głowami rozległo się stłumione łupnięcie. Dłoń Hanka automatycznie sięgnęła po pistolet, ale szeryf w ostatniej chwili pohamował się i jedynie poklepał kaburę, jakby chciał się upewnić, że ma wsparcie.

\- Todd? – zawołał. Cisza. Jego brwi ściągnęły się z irytacją. – Mówiłem, że się, kurwa, urżnął.

\- Na podjeździe nie było jego samochodu – zauważył tylko RK.

Hank spojrzał na niego, po czym bez słowa ruszył ku schodom na piętro. RK poszedł za nim.

Na co drugim stopniu stała doniczka, jedne pod ścianą, inne od strony poręczy. Żona Williamsa musiała lubić pnącza, a on sam najwyraźniej nie miał serca wyrzucić ich po jej śmierci, mimo że ewidentnie o nie nie dbał. Kruche, wysuszone gałązki rozłaziły się po ścianach, tu i ówdzie żółciejąc pojedynczym liściem. Im wyżej się wspinali, tym więcej zieleni dało się jednak dostrzec pośród wyschniętych badyli; tym giętsze i pełniejsze były gałązki owijające się wokół poręczy, jak gdyby ktoś, kto je podlewał, zaczynał zawsze od tych najwyżej położonych i nigdy nie starczało mu wody dla tych niższych. Z każdym krokiem wzwyż zapach bagiennej zgnilizny nasilał się, a stopnie zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Kiedy RK spojrzał w górę, za plecami idącego przed nim Hanka ujrzał ciemność, w której rozpływała się poręcz schodów i oplatające ją pnącza. Znikające w mroku pędy kołysały się, wiły i falowały jak wstążki… RK zamrugał i potrząsnął głową. Stał na szczycie schodów. Ciemność zniknęła i odsłoniła wąski korytarz z drzwiami po obu stronach. Drzwi na samym końcu były uchylone i dochodziło zza nich szuranie.

\- Trzymaj się za mną – rozkazał półgłosem Hank. RK nie miał zamiaru protestować.

Na korytarzu stały kolejne donice. Podłoga chrzęściła od rudych, martwych liści, ale same rośliny były żywe. RK nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego na ich widok serce zaczęło mu łomotać w piersi. Ich zapach odbierał mu dech.

Hank parł naprzód, nie zwracając uwagi na milczące rośliny. Po chwili RK ruszył za nim.

Szuranie było szybkie, miarowe i jednostajne, jakby ktoś rytmicznie czymś o coś pocierał. Albo piłował. Hank położył palec wskazujący na ustach, wyciągnął pistolet z kabury i ostrożnie pchnął drzwi.

\- Todd! – ryknął, wchodząc do pokoju. – Odpowiadaj, jak do ciebie mówię, do diabła! Słyszysz? Williams!

Ponad jego ramieniem RK ujrzał przykucniętą za łóżkiem męską postać. Nie zareagowała na głos Hanka, nadal coś zawzięcie piłując. Hank zdecydowanie chwycił ją za ramię i skulony mężczyzna podskoczył nagle, klnąc, i odczołgał się gwałtownie pod okno. Wyszarpnął z uszu słuchawki i uniósł ręce w geście poddania. Ściskał w nich kilka odpiłowanych gałązek.

\- Ja tylko pobieram próbki, nic nie zrobiłem!

To nie był Williams. RK skądś znał ten głos i tę twarz. I to wycie w słuchawkach.

\- Coś ty za jeden i gdzie jest Todd Williams? I wyłącz to cholerstwo! – warknął Hank. Wciąż trzymał pistolet w garści, ale opuścił lufę. Nieznajomy nie wyglądał agresywnie, poza tym, że jego zmrużone oczy patrzyły na szeryfa z wyraźną niechęcią, kiedy sięgał do kieszeni, by wyłączyć odtwarzacz.

\- On był dzisiaj w szpitalu – RK zacisnął pięści. – Co pan tu robi? Ma pan z tym coś wspólnego?

\- Z czym? – Hank spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Nie mam, nie mam! – Mężczyzna komicznie szybko pokręcił głową i zamachał wciąż podniesionymi rękoma, sypiąc listkami odpadającymi od gałązek. – Jestem tu z tego samego powodu, co wy. Chciałem znaleźć Williamsa.

\- No i? Znalazłeś? – spytał Hank z pogróżką w głosie.

Mężczyzna pociągnął nosem i wskazał pękiem gałązek na coś za ich plecami. Szeryf zignorował jego gest, ale RK spojrzał przez ramię.

\- Hank.

\- Mów, co tam jest. Ja muszę mieć baczenie na tego tutaj.

\- Hank, nie sądzę, żeby to on był problemem.

\- Co ty… – Anderson odwrócił się w końcu i rozdziawił usta. – Ja pierdolę…

\- Proszę mnie nie cytować bez zezwolenia – mruknął mężczyzna, opuszczając w końcu ręce.

Do sypialni przylegała mała łazienka. Drzwi do niej były otwarte na oścież, a brudne okienko wpuszczało jeszcze na tyle zachodzącego słońca, by pochylona nad umywalką sylwetka oblana była złowrogim, czerwonym światłem. Sylwetka była bez wątpienia męska, wysoka i zwalista.

\- Panie Williams...? – spytał niepewnie RK.

Ciało Williamsa – tak należało o nim mówić, bo na pewno nie był to już żywy człowiek – było oplątane zdrewniałymi pnączami. Z otwartych ust wystrzeliwał kłąb gałęzi i łodyżek; z daleka wyglądało to jak struga wymiocin rozbijająca się o lustro nad umywalką. Z bliska widok był jeszcze gorszy: zakrwawione listki i gałązki wystawały z uszu i nosa Williamsa, jedno oko zostało wysadzone z czaszki przez rodzinę zielonkawych grzybów o zwiniętych w kulki kapeluszach, która zagnieździła się w oczodole, i owijało się nerwem wokół ich cienkich łodyżek. Paznokcie na wspartych o umywalkę dłoniach były połamane lub całkowicie pozrywane. Żylaste przedramiona mężczyzny niknęły w gąszczu nitkowatych, ciernistych, ciemnoczerwonych roślinek, które zdawały się wyrastać spod bezkrwistej skóry.

Biło od niego nienaturalne ciepło.

\- Jezus – szepnął Hank. – To żyły? Ktoś wypruł mu żyły? Co to, kurwa, jest?

RK pokręcił głową i przełknął ślinę.

\- Wezwij ambulans. Zabieram go do szpitala.

\- Chuj z ambulansem, jemu już nigdzie się nie śpieszy! Centrala – Hank przystawił radiotelefon do ust. Jego dłoń drżała nieznacznie. – Person, dawaj ekipę do Williamsów. Mamy tu scenę jak z pieprzonego „Hannibala”.

***

RK patrzył za odjeżdżającym ambulansem. Todd Williams rzeczywiście nigdzie się już nie śpieszył, ale dla jego córki – i reszty zarażonych – liczyła się każda sekunda. Dla RK zaś szykowała się pracowita noc.

Doktor Niñez objął się ramionami, kiedy owiał go zimny podmuch od strony bagna, a nozdrza wypełnił zapach zgnilizny. Wyjeżdżając z Marais miał nadzieję, że nigdy więcej go już nie poczuje, ale teraz obawiał się, że będzie musiał na nowo się do niego przyzwyczaić, przynajmniej na kilka najbliższych dni. Jeśli nie tygodni.

Zabawne, że przeszłość zawsze jakoś do człowieka wraca. Albo zatapia w nim pazury i szarpie, póki to on do niej nie wróci. Zaborcza suka z tej przeszłości.

Z jej chciwych pazurów wyrwał doktora donośny głos Hanka Andersona.

\- Nie wciskaj mi tu takich głodnych kawałków, Reed! I wsadź sobie to upoważnienie! Znalazłem cię w jednym pokoju z pierdolonym denatem, w podejrzanych jak chuj okolicznościach i mam uwierzyć, że jesteś czysty jak pieprzona łza?

\- Po diabła miałbym zostawać na miejscu zbrodni, czy ja wyglądam na idiotę, szeryfie??

\- Pytasz mnie, stojąc tu przede mną w tych laczkach ze skarpetkami? I oczekujesz, że ci skłamię w żywe oczy, modnisiu?

\- Moich laczków w to nie mieszaj, panie Hawajska Koszula!

Policjantka, która mijała RK, rozwijając wokół posiadłości żółtą taśmę, parsknęła krótkim śmiechem, ale natychmiast umilkła, zgromiona spojrzeniem szeryfa.

\- Odpowiesz na pytanie czy mam cię zabrać na posterunek? – Hank zwrócił się znowu do niskiego mężczyzny, który przewrócił oczami i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, wyraźnie zadowolony z faktu, że utrudnia policji pracę.

RK zdecydował się wtrącić.

\- Daj spokój, Hank. On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

\- O, nareszcie ktoś myślący – skomentował mężczyzna.

\- Morda w kubeł, pajacu!

\- Hank, spójrz na niego. Myślisz, że byłby w stanie zrobić Williamsowi coś takiego?

\- Właśnie to chcę ustalić!

\- Nic na mnie nie masz, Anderson!

\- Nic? Mogę cię wsadzić za włamanie, debilu! I za obrazę policji! Za włóczęgostwo! Za cokolwiek zechcę, psia twoja mać!

Mężczyzna zmarszczył nos i spojrzał na Niñeza, jakby oczekiwał jego wsparcia. Przypominał zirytowanego, zapędzonego w kąt szczura.

\- Niemożliwe, żeby Williamsa zabił człowiek – powiedział RK z ociąganiem. – Te rośliny… one nie zostały wszczepione chirurgicznie, Hank. One wyglądają, jakby stanowiły część jego ciała, jakkolwiek to nie brzmi. Myślę, że to, co tu się stało, ma coś wspólnego z chorobą jego córki i reszty moich pacjentów. Może nawet to Williams był pacjentem zero? Więcej będę mógł powiedzieć po sekcji.

Szeryf zamamrotał coś do siebie pod nosem, ale w końcu się poddał.

\- Dobra, na razie ci się upiekło – rzucił mężczyźnie wrogie spojrzenie. – Ale mam cię na oku, Reed. Nie wyjeżdżaj z Marais. A ty, Niñez – spojrzenie stało się twardsze, zimniejsze. – Rób swoje, a potem zabieraj się stąd. – Hank odwrócił się i odszedł do radiowozu, rozkołysanym, niedźwiedzim krokiem.

Mężczyzna w sandałach zaświstał krótko przez zęby.

\- Napięte stosunki, istna telenowela. Dzięki, Nines, ocaliłeś mi rzyć. Zgodnie z tradycją i odwiecznym prawem należy teraz do ciebie.

\- Niñez – poprawił chłodno RK. Dopiero teraz zauważył, z lekkim niesmakiem, że jego rozmówca rzeczywiście założył skarpetki do sandałów. – Znamy się?

Tamten pokręcił głową i poprawił plecak zarzucony na ramię.

\- Ty mnie nie. A ja ciebie… – tu obrzucił RK powłóczystym spojrzeniem. – wychodzi na to, że nie tak dobrze, jak bym chciał. Reed – dodał i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, wskazując kołyszące się na gorącym wicherku trzciny na granicy bagna. – Swój człowiek na swoim miejscu, jak widać.

\- Niezupełnie. Może i nie zamordował pan tego człowieka, ale nie ma pan autoryzacji, aby tu przebywać.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na RK z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wow, okej. To taki żart, nie? Reed. Jak trzcina – Jeszcze raz wskazał palcem na falujące trzciny, jakby upewniając się, że RK ich nie przeoczył. – Nic? Zapomnieli zainstalować czip z poczuciem humoru przed wypuszczeniem z fabryki?

RK westchnął.

\- Obawiam się, że zabrakło na niego miejsca po zainstalowaniu profesjonalizmu i kompetencji.

\- Ale sarkazm jakoś się zmieścił obok tego wielkiego kija w tyłku, heh. Gavin – Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i potrząsnął nią wymownie w powietrzu, kiedy RK jedynie spojrzał na nią obojętnie. – No nie bądź taki, no. Potrzebujesz mnie.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. – RK miał niejasne wrażenie, że Reed traktował ich wymianę zdań jak rodzaj flirtu. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu – Reed był nawet atrakcyjny, w taki niespokojny, szczurzy sposób – ale sytuacja w Marais nie nastrajała go romantycznie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Od chwili przyjazdu RK działał stuprocentowo w trybie zawodowym.

\- Potrzebujesz mnie – powtórzył mężczyzna z uśmiechem i schował rękę do kieszeni nieco zbyt obszernej bluzy z kapturem. – Jestem tu od paru tygodni. Węszę. Założę się, że nie mogliście wyodrębnić patogenu, prawda? Wyniki nie mają sensu? Analizy to burdel w czasie pożaru?

\- Przecież widział pan dokumentację – burknął RK. Odwrócił się i ruszył do swojego samochodu. Mężczyzna podążył za nim.

\- A co gdybym ci powiedział, że nie ma żadnego patogenu? Że jest… hm, endogen?

RK zatrzymał się gwałtownie i mężczyzna wpadł na jego plecy. Zaklął i cofnął się o krok, łypiąc na RK urażonym wzrokiem.

\- Sugeruje pan, że to coś autoimmunologicznego? Jakaś… spontaniczna mutacja? – spytał powoli RK. Jemu też przecież przyszło coś takiego do głowy.

\- Nie sugeruję. Stwierdzam – zaznaczył stanowczo tamten.

RK przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Jego rozmówca zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na naukowca w tych swoich bojówkach z dziesiątkami kieszeni i bluzą z wizerunkiem wilka i zająca z jakiejś nieznanej RK kreskówki. I, jak zauważył teraz RK, z blizną na ewidentnie złamanym kiedyś nosie. Ale pozory mylą, a sytuacja nie pozwalała na ignorowanie potencjalnej pomocnej ręki.

\- Ma pan jakieś dowody? – spytał w końcu.

Mężczyzna rozpromienił się.

\- Mam coś lepszego. Dostęp do super hiper tajnego laboratorium Kamskiego. Nieoficjalnie, oczywiście.

\- Jak bardzo nieoficjalnie?

\- Um – mężczyzna obejrzał się na policyjnych techników zbierających próbki roślin z doniczek. – Powiedzmy, że wolałbym nie rozmawiać o tym zbyt głośno w tym towarzystwie.

\- Hm – powiedział RK. Rodzina Kamskich praktycznie rządziła miasteczkiem, od kiedy stary Kamski przeznaczył swój pokaźny majątek na eksplorację i eksploatację bagien i dał pracę setkom mieszkańców. Jego syn, Elijah, był biotechnologiem, o ile RK się orientował, i też prowadził jakąś zyskowną działalność na terenie Marais. Jeśli to któryś z nich sponsorował… cóż, cokolwiek mężczyzna w sandałach tutaj robił, to współpraca mogła okazać się owocna. – Mówił pan, że jak się nazywa?

\- Reed – odparł tamten. Jeszcze raz wyciągnął dłoń i uśmiechnął się szerzej, kiedy RK z wahaniem ją uścisnął. – Gavin Reed.


	2. Evolve

czerwiec 1999

_\- RK, RK! Patrz, co znaleźliśmy!_

_RK z lekką irytacją uniósł głowę znad książki. Connor aż wibrował, zdyszany, z liśćmi we włosach i podrapanymi kolanami, jakby stoczył bitwę z krzakiem jeżyny. Moment później zjawił się też Cole, równie zasapany._

_\- Mówiłem, żebyście nie biegali. Jak złamiecie nogę na tych korzeniach, nie będę was targał do domu – skarcił ich RK._

_Connor przewrócił oczami._

_\- No chodź, zobacz! Tam!_

_RK podniósł się niechętnie. _

_\- Jeśli to kolejny zdechły jeleń, to spiorę ci tyłek. Wiesz, ile zarazków znajduje na martwych zwierzętach?_

_\- To nie jeleń, RK! No chodź!_

_Obaj chłopcy przedzierali się przez krzaki z entuzjazmem, którego RK bynajmniej nie podzielał. Nie to, że nie lubił ich regularnych wycieczek na bagna. Moczary Marais kryły w sobie wiele tajemnic i RK sam potrafił spędzić na nich cały dzień, nasłuchując ptasich odgłosów i badając szczeliny w skałach odsłoniętych w czasie suszy. Ale nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj chciał po prostu poczytać w spokoju najnowszą książkę Harrisa. Najwyraźniej nie było mu to dane._

_Connor machał na niego, podskakując w miejscu z podniecenia. Błoto chlapało mu pod podeszwami tenisówek. Znów się przeziębi, pomyślał RK. W środku wakacji._

_\- Patrz, co znalazłem, RK! Zajebiste, nie?_

_\- Nie używaj takich słów – powiedział machinalnie RK, a potem upuścił książkę prosto w błoto._

_Między drzewami, opleciona pnączami i oblepiona zaschniętym szlamem, wciąż nieco zanurzona w podmokłym podłożu, z którego musiała się wynurzyć, kiedy poziom bagien obniżył się po kwietniowej suszy, stała niska budowla z grubo ciosanego kamienia._

_\- Co to jest, RK? – szepnął Cole, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami._

_\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł. – Pewnie jakaś kapliczka._

_Budowla musiała znajdować się tu od bardzo dawna. Była prosta, sześcienna; wiek pozbawił ją dachu, ale zostawił trójkątny fronton, na którym dach się wspierał. Wyryto na nim symbol, prawdopodobnie krzyż, chociaż trudno było go dokładnie zobaczyć z powodu szlamu i czepiających się szorstkich kamieni roślin kudzu. Wkrótce kudzu pochłonie całą budowlę i zostanie po niej tylko bezkształtna zielona bryła, którą jeszcze później ponownie pokryje wzbierające bagno._

_Ale na razie należała do nich._

***

RK rozcierał dłonią gęsią skórkę na ramieniu – w październikowe wieczory na bagnach bywało chłodno, a on narzucił jedynie cienką, płócienną kurtkę na równie cienką koszulę – i starał się nie patrzeć zbyt nachalnie na muskularne łydki Reeda, kiedy ten mocował się z rozruchem motorówki. Czynności tej towarzyszyła litania mamrotanych pod nosem przekleństw, ocieranie potu z czoła i raczej ostentacyjne napinanie niezliczonych mięśni, także tych wysoko nad łydkami. RK nie patrzył. Zbyt nachalnie, znaczy. Wreszcie motor zaskoczył, łódź wypłynęła na środek rzeki i Reed usiadł z zadowolonym westchnieniem, szeroko rozrzucając nogi i odchylając się na wąskiej ławeczce. Jego twarz była zroszona potem, więc podciągnął skraj bluzy, by ją wytrzeć, odsłaniając szczupły brzuch z delikatnym sześciopakiem i ciągnącym się od pępka w dół płowym, puchatym szlaczkiem. RK przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok, ale po chwili znów spojrzał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Czy to rana postrzałowa?

Reed znieruchomiał i powoli wyjrzał zza bluzy. Zdawał się skrępowany, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i podciągnął bluzę wyżej.

\- Nom. Mam ich więcej, chcesz zobaczyć? – Chwycił skraj bluzy w zęby i uniósł kokieteryjnie brew.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odparł chłodno RK. – Daleko do tego laboratorium?

Reed obciągnął bluzę i ujął ster.

\- Musimy trochę pomeandrować między krzaczorami. Jakieś dwadzieścia minut.

Motorówka z warkotem cięła wodę. Zawieszona na prowizorycznym maszcie sztormówka rozjaśniała zielony półmrok, jaki rozciągnął się nad mokradłami, pogrążając jednocześnie nabrzeżne zarośla w ciemnościach. Tu i ówdzie fosforyzowały gromadki grzybów i mchów, poza tym jednak nad bagnami zapanowała już noc. Jak zwykle była to pora, w której bagno budziło się do życia. Świerszcze i cykady grały swoje niedające się umiejscowić koncerty. W szuwarach przy brzegu rechotały żaby. Od czasu do czasu spokojna woda w rzece chlupotała, kiedy wtaczało się w nią potężne cielsko aligatora. Drzewa skrzypiały z cicha i szumiały, tak jak robiły to tysiące, miliony lat temu. Nocą na bagnach łatwo było zapomnieć, że to człowiek władał obecnie planetą, nie gigantyczne jaszczury.

Skręcali w coraz węższe i bardziej zarośnięte odnogi; wkrótce RK mógł niemal sięgnąć obu brzegów, nawet nie wychylając się z łodzi. Woda tutaj była jaskrawo zielona od rzęsy i praktycznie stała w miejscu. Drzewa ginęły pod inwazją wszechpożerających kudzu, jak nieforemne, strzeliste wieże rodem z fantastycznego snu. RK podniósł wzrok. Wysoko, kilkadziesiąt metrów nad nimi na tle nieba rozpościerała się naturalnie stworzona mapa równie fantastycznego archipelagu: czarne wysepki gęstego listowia porozrzucane na ciemnoniebieskim oceanie. W pewnym sensie stanowiła lustrzane odbicie bagien, z ich podmokłymi terenami pociętymi przez wstążki kanałów i oczkami wodnymi rozlanymi na zapadniętych połaciach trawy.

Widoczny między koronami wzbierający księżyc wyglądał jak swoje własne odbicie w stawie: mętno-biała, ślepa, lekko zmrużona gałka oczna w sino-granatowym obliczu.

A może świetlista dziura w czarnej kotarze rozciągniętej nad Ziemią. Żadne z tych porównań nie sprawiło RK przyjemności.

Poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Nie jest pan miejscowy, prawda? – spytał tylko po to, aby przerwać ciszę.

\- Widać, nie? – Reed wyprostował kolano i z kompletnie niezrozumiałą dumą pokręcił stopą odzianą w skarpetę i sandał, niczym kobieta chwaląca się szpilkami od Louboutina. – Gdybym był, to z miejsca bym się wyniósł. Nienawidzę komarów. I Gavin, błagam. Będziemy współpracować.

\- To się jeszcze okaże.

\- Zobaczysz. Żaden naukowiec nie wypuściłby tej sprawy z zębów. A ty w dodatku jesteś detektywem, nie?

\- Sekcja inwestygacyjna CDC – kiwnął głową RK.

\- Tropisz bakterie i takie tam? – Reed zręcznie wyminął gęstą kępę tataraków, która wgryzła się w rzekę głębiej niż jej przybrzeżni krewni.

\- Takie tam. Myślałem, że wszystko o mnie wiesz.

\- Wiem, że tylko ty weźmiesz mnie na poważnie.

RK zerknął na Gavina, upewniając się, że tamten nie użył tego sformułowania w dwuznaczny sposób. Reed patrzył przed siebie.

\- To się jeszcze okaże – powtórzył RK.

Reed pociągnął nosem i nic nie odpowiedział.

Błysnęło. Po chwili jeszcze raz. RK powęszył – w powietrzu pachniało ozonem – i zaciągnął suwak kurtki pod samą brodę.

\- Daleko jeszcze? Nie chciałbym, żeby burza złapała nas na wodzie.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu.

RK odwrócił się zaskoczony.

„Tajne laboratorium Kamskiego” okazało się piętrową willą wspartą na typowych dla bagiennej architektury – choć z nietypowego dla niej materiału – stalowych sztabach utrzymujących budynek wysoko ponad podmokłą powierzchnią. Zbyt kanciasta, by nazwać ją urokliwą, zbyt nowoczesna, by płynnie wtapiać się w tło, stała na samym brzegu niczym ucieleśnienie złego smaku ekscentrycznego bogacza, z przestronną werandą skierowaną ku rzece i schodzącą bezpośrednio na pomost. Dolna kondygnacja willi była oszklona, wielkie tafle szkła osadzone w stalowych ramach i prawdopodobnie kuloodporne, a na pewno jednostronne. W ich srebrnych powierzchniach odbijała się otaczająca budynek roślinność, pomagając nieco zakamuflować willę pomimo jej wybitnie modernistyczno-industrialnych kształtów. Na górnym piętrze – właściwie drewniano-stalowej nadbudówce nad główną kondygnacją – znajdowało się tylko małe okienko, przynajmniej od tej strony. Drugie piętro było też dużo niższe od dolnego. RK oceniał, że musiałby się tam pochylać, żeby nie wycierać włosami pajęczyn pod sufitem.

Budynek nie wyglądał na laboratorium. Bardziej na zaciszne miejsce, do którego ktoś taki jak młodszy Kamski zabierał przygodnych znajomych z baru i gdzie kręcił z nimi filmy dla dorosłych. Niekoniecznie legalne.

Z drugiej strony, tajne laboratorium nie powinno na nie wyglądać.

Rzeka tutaj była dużo szersza niż wąskie przesmyki, którymi do tej pory płynęli. Pomost sięgał niemal jej środkowego nurtu, ledwo zostawiając łodziom miejsce na wyminięcie go. Wyposażony był w kilka schodzących do wody drabinek i słupki do cumowania.

Reed zaśmiał się na widok miny RK.

\- Spodziewałeś się drewnianej chałupki z huśtawką na werandzie? Jak w „Evil Dead”?

\- Czegoś w tym rodzaju – przyznał RK.

Reed skupił się na manewrowaniu motorówką, by stanęła równolegle do pomostu.

\- Kamski ma kasę, stać go na coś więcej niż nawiedzona chatka w środku lasu – powiedział, zawiązując cumę. Brzmiał, jakby cedził słowa przez zęby. RK spojrzał na niego, ale Reed stał do niego tyłem. Kiedy się odwrócił, jego twarz nie wyrażała nic, co usprawiedliwiałoby pełen niechęci ton.

Reed wdrapał się na pomost, korzystając z drabinki.

\- No, dawaj. Nie mamy wiele czasu – wyciągnął dłoń do wciąż siedzącego RK i pomachał niecierpliwie palcami.

RK zignorował ją i wszedł na pomost. Bez drabinki. Kiedy stanął obok Reeda – górując nad nim co najmniej o jedną głowę – deski pomostu zaczęły szybko nasiąkać pierwszymi piegami mżawki.

Reed przewrócił oczami. Pogrzebał chwilę w jednej z niezliczonych kieszeni bojówek i wyciągnął pęk kluczy.

Wbrew oczekiwaniu RK, Reed poprowadził go nie na werandę, ale do tylnego wejścia. Na polance za domem stał mocno zardzewiały łazik.

\- Żeby wyglądało, że ktoś tu jest – wyjaśnił Reed, szukając właściwego klucza. – Tam dalej jest ścieżka, ale strasznie zarośnięta, nikt nią nie wjedzie. Jedyny dostęp jest od rzeki, chyba że lubisz się przeciskać przez paprocie i pokrzywy i zbierać kleszcze. Ale nigdy nie wiadomo. Czasem kręcą się tu kłusownicy. Jak ten twój Williams z koleżkami.

\- Williams miał partnerów? – spytał RK. – Ktoś z nimi rozmawiał?

\- Nikt ich nie widział – odparł Reed. – To znaczy, ani ja, ani policja ich nie widzieliśmy. Albo się gdzieś ukrywają, albo… – Reed przesunął palcem po gardle i wywalił język w uniwersalnie znanym geście.

Znów błysnęło i niemal równocześnie rozległ się ogłuszający trzask pioruna uderzającego gdzieś niebezpiecznie blisko. Reed podskoczył i upuścił klucze. Nie, nie klucze. RK zmarszczył brwi. Do plastikowego breloczka przyczepionych było kilka zakrzywionych małych dłutewek. Wytrychy. Zanim Reed zdążył je podnieść, a RK zapytać, o co tu, do diabła, chodzi, kapiące do tej pory niebo rozerwało się do reszty i spadła na nich ściana deszczu.

\- Kurwa! – syknął Reed, rzucając RK nieco spłoszone spojrzenie. Chwycił pęk wytrychów i zaczął gorączkowo dłubać jednym z nich w zamku.

RK skulił się w i wciągnął głowę w ramiona, by choć trochę schronić się przed ulewą. Postanowił zachować pytania na później, gdy znajdą się w suchym i, jak miał nadzieję, ciepłym pomieszczeniu.

Reed, mamrocząc przekleństwa, zdołał w końcu otworzyć drzwi i obaj wtoczyli się pośpiesznie do środka.

RK natychmiast ściągnął przemoczoną kurtkę i przewiesił ją przez oparcie krzesła. Koszula na szczęście była w lepszym stanie. Podwinął rękawy, przeczesał włosy i rozejrzał się po – jak się okazało – niezbyt dużej i bardzo rozczarowującej w porównaniu z elewacją, ale przynajmniej cieplejszej niż pogoda na zewnątrz kuchni. Ciemna i nieprzytulna, bez wątpienia używana tylko kilka razy do roku, może rzadziej. Spiżarka zapewne wyposażona tylko w konserwy i wojskowo-apokaliptyczne racje. Kilka butli gazowych zgromadzonych pod płóciennym półko-organizerem z IKEI wiszącym przy drzwiach wejściowych. Drzwi w głębi, na wpół przesłonięte ciężką kotarą. Ciemna wnęka ze spiralnymi schodami prowadzącymi na wyższe piętro.

Przykryty kraciastą ceratą stół na środku kuchni nosił ślady pośpiesznego posiłku: nadgryziony tost i kubek z resztką kawy na dnie. Zapomniana paczka papierosów i plastikowa karta, sądząc po nadruku, biblioteczna.

Jeśli za przesłoniętymi drzwiami rzeczywiście kryło się laboratorium, w którym Reed badał potencjalnie toksyczne próbki z bagien, RK miał nadzieję, że drzwi przynajmniej były hermetyczne.

Parę kroków dalej Reed tarmosił palcami włosy, bezskutecznie usiłując wytrząść z nich wodę. Z pewną dozą złośliwości RK zauważył, że kombinacja deszczówki i nadmiernej ilości żelu, jak również intensywnego tarmoszenia, zamieniła starannie dotychczas ułożoną fryzurę Reeda w coś przywodzącego na myśl tapiry z lat 80-tych, zwłaszcza że Reed tylko pogarszał efekt, najwidoczniej zdeterminowany, by opóźnić przesłuchanie, którego miał być głównym bohaterem.

RK nie zamierzał iść mu na rękę.

\- Kiedy mówiłeś, że masz „nieoficjalny” – wykonał zgiętymi palcami gest cudzysłowu. – dostęp do laboratorium Kamskiego, sądziłem, że Kamski wie, że ci go udzielił.

Reed znieruchomiał z palcami wciąż wczepionymi we włosy. Zerknął na RK spod nastroszonej grzywki. RK uniósł wyczekująco brew.

\- Mmmokej – westchnął Reed. Usiadł przy stole, podniósł kartę biblioteczną i zaczął stukać nią nerwowo w blat. – Może nie byłem do końca przejrzysty. Kamski nie wie, że się tu dekuję.

\- Mhm – RK skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – I co, myślałeś, że nie zauważę, że nie masz kluczy do jego posesji?

Reed wzruszył ramionami i posłał RK rozbrajający uśmiech spod grzywki.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. Nie wierzyłem, że zgodzisz się ze mną pójść.

RK, zirytowany, pokręcił głową.

\- Nie dość, że włamujesz się do cudzych domów, to jeszcze zwabiłeś mnie na kompletne odludzie. Z którego uciec można tylko łodzią, i które… – wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni, by potwierdzić swoje podejrzenia. – No tak, i które oczywiście jest poza zasięgiem sieci…

\- Ej, ejej, ejejejejej! – Reed gwałtownie uniósł dłonie w obronnym i jednocześnie uspokajającym geście. – Nic z tych rzeczy! Nie mam żadnych niecnych zamiarów, to mogę przysiąc.

\- Nawet gdybyś miał, radziłbym ci się najpierw dobrze zastanowić. Znam krav magę – RK omiótł Reeda od stóp do głów lekceważącym spojrzeniem i wykrzywił usta w dość pobłażliwym uśmiechu. – I jestem wyższy – dodał. Tak jak się spodziewał, ta uwaga ugodziła Reeda do żywego. Gavin aż sapnął, rumieniąc się po uszy.

\- Zdejmij te traktory z nóg, to się przekonamy – burknął posępnie.

RK miał dość. Ładne nogi ładnymi nogami, ale on przyjechał tu ratować ludzi, a nie marnować czas w towarzystwie podejrzanych szczurowatych włamyhobbitów.

\- Powód, Reed. Daj mi jeden powód, dla którego mam tu z tobą zostać.

\- Um, po pierwsze – Reed wykonał wymowny gest w kierunku okna, za którym wciąż szalała burza. – Uwierz mi, nawałnice w tych rejonach potrafią hulać przez całą noc.

RK wiedział, że Reed ma rację.

\- A po drugie… Powtarzam, moje zamiary są całkowicie uczciwe. Kurwa, nie mam w ogóle żadnych zamiarów. Chcę ci pomóc. W Marais dzieje się coś dziwnego.

\- To wiem i bez twojej pomocy.

\- Dziwniejszego niż ci się wydaje – Reed przyciągnął stopą plecak, który wcześniej niedbale cisnął na podłogę, i zaczął w nim grzebać. – To z domu Williamsów – wydobył z plecaka garść odpiłowanych gałązek. – A tam w środku mam próbkę wody z miejsca, gdzie Williams ostatnio kłusował. Powinieneś coś zobaczyć.

***

\- Domyślam się, że wiesz co nieco o patogenach – powiedział Reed, rozkładając swoje próbki na stole.

\- Co nieco – odparł spokojnie RK. Laboratorium rozczarowało go po raz kolejny. Składało się z dwóch długich stołów ze stoiskami dla mikroskopów oraz szeregu oszklonych szafek poustawianych pod ścianami. Znajdowały się w nich głównie różnego rodzaju niewielkie mechanizmy, ale też słoje z eksponatami i zestawy probówek. Całość przypominała raczej dobrze wyposażoną salę do biologii, poza tym, że na środku pomieszczenia stała komora rękawicowa.

Reed przyznał, że użyta przez niego nomenklatura była nieco na wyrost i że użył jej bez wyrzutów sumienia, bo pokazanie RK jego odkrycia w izolowanych warunkach było dla niego priorytetem. RK przyjął tę informację bez zdziwienia. Wbrew sobie był zaintrygowany.

\- A mutageny? To też twoja działka?

RK oderwał wzrok od zanurzonego w formalinie kawałka mięsa. Wyglądał jak ludzka tchawica, z tym że pokryty był czymś, co do złudzenia przypominało ssawki na mackach ośmiornicy.

\- Te pochodzenia biologicznego, owszem. Od pozostałych mam specjalistów w drużynie, ale sam nie jestem ekspertem.

\- To i tak nieistotne. Patogeny i mutageny to czynniki zewnętrzne, prawda?

\- Najczęściej, ale są wyjątki. Jak niektóre komórki apoptotyczne czy paso...

\- To nie jest pasożyt, Nines – przerwał Reed. – A przynajmniej nie w dosłownym znaczeniu... Już nie. Słuchaj. Rozmawiałem z różnymi osobami. Dowiedziałem się, że Williams z koleżkami ostatnio przechwalali się, że znaleźli żyłę złota. Miejsce, gdzie sieci uginają się od zdobyczy. Udało mi się znaleźć to miejsce i przywiozłem stamtąd kilka próbek wody, minerałów i roślin. Zauważyłeś, że czegoś brakuje?

\- Próbek odzwierzęcych?

\- Bingo. Nie widziałem tam ani najmniejszej rybki. Coś ćwierkało w gałęziach, no i pasikoniki zapierdzielały koncert aż miło, ale wiesz co? Absolutnie niczego nie widziałem. Zero żab. Zero komarów. Nic nie próbowało mnie urypać, z czego się cieszę, tylko że to kurewsko nienaturalne, tu na bagnach. Zawsze coś próbuje cię urypać.

\- To na pewno było właściwe miejsce?

Reed kiwnął głową.

\- Znalazłem fragmenty sieci, puszkę po piwie i kanapkę z wieprzowiną. Na pewno ktoś tam niedawno łowił. To musiał być Williams. Mój informator twierdził, że Williamsowi wyrwało się coś o jakichś ruinach, które mijali po drodze.

RK uśmiechnął się lekko na tego „informatora”. Najwyraźniej Reed traktował swoje małe śledztwo bardzo poważnie. Potem jednak uświadomił sobie, co powiedział Reed, i poczuł chłód. Ruiny. Chyba nie te, w pobliżu których...

\- Nie chodzi o tę kapliczkę za zatoczką Keydicka, prawda?

\- O, właśnie o nią. Szczerze mówiąc, bardziej wyglądała mi na małą cerkiew, ale nieważne. Porównałem później jej położenie z ostatnimi lokacjami na GPSie łodzi Williamsa. To na pewno to miejsce.

RK na moment przymknął oczy. Po chwili odetchnął głęboko, spychając złe wspomnienia na samo dno.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że Williams to pacjent zero?

\- Nie wiedziałem. Wiedziałem tylko, że jego córka jest w szpitalu, a jego od paru dni nikt nie widział. Popytałem po mieście, dodałem dwa do dwóch, uznałem, że warto pójść tym tropem, a nuż coś znajdę. Znalazłem zatem kapliczkę, pokrążyłem po okolicy i trafiłem na kanapkę i Williamsową żyłę złota. Okazało się, że moją też. Bum!

RK podskoczył w krześle, gdy Reed łupnął w blat pięścią.

\- Co to miało być? – spytał podejrzliwie.

\- Podkreśliłem w ten sposób wielkość mojego odkrycia, Nines.

RK westchnął. Stracił już rachubę, ile razy zdarzyło mu się to w obecności i z powodu Reeda.

\- Moje nazwisko wymawia się inaczej, Gavin. Dlaczego upierasz się przy błędnej wymowie?

\- Jestem Amerykaninem, Nines. My wszystko wymawiamy błędnie. Mógłbym ci mówić po imieniu, ale go nie znam.

\- RK – odparł RK.

\- To nie jest imię. To inicjały. Nie wierzę, że mamusia cię tak ochrzciła.

\- A jednak.

\- Łżesz – Reed oparł się łokciami o blat i spojrzał na RK z zainteresowaniem. – Na pewno dali ci jakieś kompromitujące imiona i dlatego ich nie używasz. Hm, pomyślmy. Niñez to latynoskie nazwisko. Hm, hm. Rodrigo Carlos? Ricardo Quixote? Raul Conrado?

\- Żadne z tych imion nie zaczyna się na K. Przestać się opieprzać i pokaż mi swoje próbki, Weed.

\- Nazywam się… Och, wow, żart. Dobra, do roboty.

Reed podniósł gałązkę z domu Williamsów i podszedł z nią do komory rękawicowej. Ostrożnie umieścił ją w środku. Następnie nałożył nitrylowe rękawiczki i ze stojaka wziął probówkę wypełnioną przezroczystą cieczą. Na jej dnie osiadła ciemna substancja.

\- To jest woda z Williamsowej żyły złota. Widzisz ten syf na dole?

RK podszedł bliżej.

\- Co to jest?

\- Chuj wie. Aktywator, katalizator, akcelerator, pies go lizał. Na pewno nie normalny bagienny osad, to mogę przysiąc. Nie mam tutaj odpowiedniego sprzętu, żeby go dokładnie przebadać, liczę na to, że dopuścisz mnie do swojego – Reed zamilkł na moment, kontemplując swoje słowa, ale zrezygnował z seksualnej aluzji na widok miny RK. – Zobacz, co się dzieje, jak dodamy to do naszej gałązki.

Z jeszcze większą ostrożnością polał uciętą roślinkę zawartością probówki. Zakażona woda wsiąkła w gałązkę i przez chwilę nic się nie działo. RK przyłapał się na tym, że niemal przykleił się nosem do szyby w napięciu.

A potem, zupełnie nagle, gałązka zaczęła wypuszczać mniejsze gałązki, które w mgnieniu oka pokryły się drobnymi listeczkami. Roślinka grubiała i rozrastała się, wypełniając sobą komorę w zastraszającym tempie.

\- Patrz dalej – szepnął Reed, który stał tak blisko, że dotykał łokciem ramienia RK. Prawie podskakiwał z podekscytowania.

Gałązki robiły się coraz dłuższe i giętsze, przerodziły się w kostropate, poskręcane pnącza, które rozpełzły się po szklanych ściankach. Nie, nie pnącza, uświadomił sobie RK. To były macki. Czepiały się szkła swoimi lepkimi różowymi ssawkami, pozostawiając na nim śluzowate nacieki.

Co do diabła…?

RK patrzył, zszokowany, na przelewający się wewnątrz komory organiczny, _zwierzęcy_ twór. Macki były już tak grube jak jego ramię; mutujący organizm, z braku miejsca, napierał nimi na ścianki, a rozmieszczone gęsto ssawki drgały obsceniczne, rozpłaszczone o szkło. Ścianki komory zaparowały od temperatury zachodzących w niej procesów i wkrótce widać było tylko pulsujące, lepkie owale ssawek przytwierdzone do szkła niczym żerujące glonojady w akwarium.

RK przysunął się bliżej. Ssawka, na którą patrzył, miała na samym środku wklęsły otworek. Na jego oczach otworek rozszerzył się nagle, rozciągnął, jakby ssawka wywróciła się na drugą stronę, i najeżył setkami drobnych, spiralnie ułożonych ząbków, które zaczęły skrobać zajadle o szybę, usiłując się przez nią przedrzeć. RK odskoczył i wpadł na stojącego za nim Gavina.

\- Dobre, nie? – powiedział Reed, który uśmiechał się szeroko, z niezdrową fascynacją. – Jak tamten oblech w „Archiwum X”. Zmutowana ludzka motylica. Ale ten tu ma więcej uroku. Jak te pajęczaki z „Obcego”. Istna _vagina dentata_, nie?

RK nie zdążył zapytać, w jakim filmie pornograficznym Reed usłyszał to wyrażenie, bo jego uwagę przykuła rysa pełznąca niepostrzeżenie po szklanej ścianie od górnej powierzchni komory.

\- Reed, odłącz tlen.

Przypominający tarkę otwór gębowy wsysał się w szkło. Wydobywał się z niego dziwnie mechaniczny, terkoczący dźwięk przerywany syczącymi westchnieniami. Brzmiał trochę jak…

\- Reed!

\- Hę? Patrz, tam jest drugi! Kurwa, pierwszy raz widzę, żeby aż tak napęczniało… Musiało cię polubić, Nines!

Pojedyncza rysa rozgałęziła się na kształt błyskawicy; w innym miejscu pod naporem jednej z macek na szybie wykwitła delikatna, biała pajęczynka i z każdą chwilą się powiększała.

\- Reed! To się zaraz wydostanie!

\- Co? Oż kurwa… – Reed z całej siły walnął pięścią w przycisk odłączający dopływ tlenu do komory i macki zaczęły się kurczyć, zwijać, opadać na dno komory niczym sflaczałe baloniki. Para na szybie skropliła się, spłynęła małymi strużkami, obeschła. Wkrótce w komorze leżała tylko kupka poskręcanych, wyschniętych badyli w kolorze wątróbki i kilka zrudziałych liści.

RK usiadł. Nie bardzo wiedział, co innego mógłby w tej chwili zrobić.

Reakcja rośliny z zawartością probówki przywodziła na myśl kiepskie horrory z równie kiepskim CGI, a jednak naprawdę miała miejsce, na jego oczach. Mutagen? Samo słowo przyprawiało o uśmiech. Jak większość ludzi dorastających w latach 90-tych, RK poznał je dzięki kreskówkom o wojowniczych żółwiach ninja i nawet po ukończeniu studiów i latach pracy z CDC wciąż miało ono dla niego posmak niesamowitości. Może nie na co dzień, ale na pewno teraz, w tej chwili. Mutagen w bagnach Marais. RK uśmiechnął się do siebie mimo woli, mimo że jego serce wciąż próbowało rozbić żebra od środka.

Ten dźwięk wydawany przez organizm. Brzmiał jak...

RK odetchnął głęboko. Bzdura. To niemożliwe.

Reed wytarł ręce o spodnie i usiadł obok niego na stole.

\- Mam teorię – powiedział po chwili. – Ale wolałbym się nią nie dzielić, dopóki nie zapewnisz mnie, że nie jesteś jednym z tych korporacyjnych sępów, którzy na początku udają, że wspierają bohatera, a potem chowają jaja obcych pod tapicerką i chcą z nich robić broń masowego rażenia.

\- Więc to ty grasz bohatera w tej historii, tak? – RK wciąż patrzył na zwiędły organizm w komorze.

Reed spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

\- Jesteś czy nie?

\- Nie jestem. Nie interesuje mnie broń masowego rażenia. Jestem tu, żeby ratować ludzi.

\- No i git – Reed rozluźnił się nieco. – W takim razie bohaterstwo mogę zostawić tobie. Ja będę humorystycznym przerywnikiem, którego widzowie nienawidzą i który na ich złość zawsze dożywa do końca.

\- A już myślałem, że obsadziłeś siebie w roli dziewczyny bohatera.

\- Chciałbyś, co? – Gavin trącił go ramieniem.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Skoro już ustaliliśmy twoje plany na przyszłość, to chciałbym usłyszeć twoją teorię, zanim sam wyciągnę wnioski.

\- Proszę bardzo – Reed odchylił się na stole i podparł ramionami, patrząc w sufit. – Rebelia mitochondriów.

RK zamrugał. Reed zerknął na niego i zaczął szybko mówić:

\- Pomyśl tylko. Nie znaleźliście żadnych patogenów, prawda? Nie ma żadnej logicznej przyczyny, dla której ludzie w Marais nagle zaczęli porastać grzybami i spontanicznie gotować się od środka. To nie jest po prostu reakcja organizmu na jakiś czynnik zewnętrzny, to jest całkowita zmiana DNA, przyśpieszona i przez to śmiertelna. Proces transformacji wytwarza przy okazji ogromną energię cieplną, do której ludzkie ciało nie zdąża się przystosować. Dopiero co tu przyjechałeś, tak?

RK kiwnął głową.

\- Więc widziałeś tylko tych, którzy najlepiej się przystosowali do zmian. Ale ta babka w zeszłym miesiącu... Pewnie o niej słyszałeś? Amanda Stern. Współtworzyła firmę ze starym Kamskim, ostatnio na emeryturze, ale ciągle pokazywała się na lokalnych festynach i odczytach.

RK znów kiwnął głową. Pamiętał profesor Stern. Jeszcze jedno wspomnienie, które wolałby wyprzeć.

\- Ni z tego ni z owego nasza starsza pani stanęła w płomieniach. Nikt nie wie dlaczego – ciągnął Gavin. – Po prostu szła i buch, pochodnia na szpilkach. Nikt nie łączy tego z epidemią.

\- Nikt oprócz ciebie.

\- To jedyny logiczny wniosek, o ile oczywiście moja teoria się potwierdzi. Słuchaj. Zakładam, że wiesz coś tam o mitochondriach, nie?

\- Organella odpowiedzialne za wytwarzanie energii w...

\- Symbionty! – krzyknął Reed, podskakując z ekscytacji. – Poczytałem sobie o nich trochę. Wiedziałeś, że mitochondria były kiedyś odrębnym organizmem? Mają własny kod genetyczny. A potem nagle jednego dnia decydują, że łażenie na piechtę jest do dupy, więc wsiadają sobie w pierwszą rybę, która wylazła na brzeg, dają jej trochę paliwa na drogę i BUM, symbioza! I żyli długo i szczęśliwie, zero kłótni małżeńskich, zero skoków w bok, miłe i zgodne współżycie. Aż do teraz. Z jakiegoś powodu mitochondria zdecydowały, że współzarządzanie naszym organizmem im nie wystarcza i zaczynają przejmować kontrolę. Na razie dopiero badają teren, testują, ale wkrótce...

Reed urwał. W swoim zapale zeskoczył ze stołu i krążył wokół komory rękawicowej, dziko gestykulując. Na policzki i grzbiet nosa wystąpił mu niezbyt atrakcyjny rumieniec, ale z jakiegoś powodu dodało mu to uroku. RK przyłapał się na tym, że bezwiednie wodził wzrokiem po sylwetce mężczyzny, zamiast słuchać jego słów. Wzdrygnął się lekko. To nie było do niego podobne. Czy naprawdę widok mutującej rośliny tak bardzo nim wstrząsnął?

Nie, nie widok. To ten dźwięk.

Kurwa mać, weź się w garść, Niñez. O czym Reed mówił?

RK odetchnął głęboko i uniósł brwi.

\- To jest całkiem sensowna, chociaż fantastyczna teoria. Jak na nią wpadłeś?

Gavin podrapał się po karku i zarumienił jeszcze mocniej.

\- Dzięki grze komputerowej – wymamrotał w końcu. – Rzecz w tym – dodał pośpiesznie, kiedy RK otworzył usta, by to skomentować. – że to możliwe, nie? Kompletnie pojebane, ale biologicznie możliwe, prawda? – Spojrzał na RK, a w jego wzroku kryła się niema prośba o poparte naukowymi faktami zaprzeczenie.

Tylko że RK nie mógł takiego zaoferować.

\- Trzeba by przeprowadzić szereg badań. Do tego potrzebuję sprzętu bardziej zaawansowanego niż to tutaj. Obiecałeś mi tajne laboratorium, a tymczasem...

\- Sorry, że nie udało mi się włamać do samej siedziby głównej KamskiCorpu – burknął Reed. – Przyszedłem do ciebie, bo jesteś szefem swojej ekipy i masz dostęp do najnowocześniejszego sprzętu. Nikomu nie podlegasz. I mam powody przypuszczać, że nie pobiegniesz do nikogo z jęzorem, żeby na tym zarobić.

\- Och? A jakie powody, jeśli wolno spytać?

Reed przyjrzał mu się krytycznie.

\- Wyglądasz na pracoholika. Na kogoś, komu bardziej zależy na rozwiązaniu problemu niż na robieniu kariery. Znam się na ludziach, Nines. No i wyguglowałem cię, oczywiście.

\- Wyguglowałeś mnie.

\- Od stóp do głów. Przeczytałem każdy artykuł online, o tobie i napisany przez ciebie. Nawet kilka płatnych.

\- A potem zwabiłeś mnie na środek bagien.

Reed zacmokał ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Możemy już zostawić ten temat? Sam widziałeś, co się tu wyprawia. Nie sądzisz, że to sprawa dla oddziału specjalnego CDC?

\- Jeśli twoja fantastyczna teoria jest prawdziwa, to nie sądzę, żeby Centrum miało tu coś do roboty. Ale tak. Na tym etapie to jest zadanie dla mojej ekipy. Może nie zauważyłeś, ale to właśnie ja się tym zajmuję.

Telefon RK pisnął w jego kieszeni. Zaskoczony, spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Ikonka sieci pokazywała jedną, najniższą kreseczkę. Otworzył wiadomość.

\- Williams jest gotowy do autopsji. Jedziemy.

Reed bez słowa wskazał okno, za którym wciąż nieprzerwanie szumiał deszcz i pomrukiwały gromy. RK zaklął z irytacją i wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę, wywołując ostatni kontakt.

\- North? Nie mogę przyjechać, utknąłem na bagnach. Nie, w porządku, jestem pod dachem. Tak, mam gdzie spać. Nie, nie mam z kim – tu RK brutalnie zignorował Reeda, który entuzjastycznie wskazywał na siebie oboma kciukami. – Będę z samego rana. Nie ruszajcie go beze mnie.

Rozłączył się.

\- Na górze są koce i materac – poinformował Reed. – Chyba widziałem też kilka mat do jogi.

\- A już myślałem, że zaproponujesz podzielenie się materacem.

\- No wiesz, Nines. Przecież ledwo się znamy.

***

Zawinięty w dwa koce niczym ludzkie burrito i dygoczący z zimna RK kulił się na twardym materacu, który wspaniałomyślnie odstąpił mu Reed. Z perspektywy czasu RK przyznawał, że powinien był wybrać matę do jogi i pozwolić Reedowi spać na wygodniejszym posłaniu. Wiedział, że sam nie zmruży oka. Ilekroć zamykał powieki, z ciemności wypełzały prześladujące go upiory. W Marais, w miejscu, w którym się zrodziły, były wyjątkowo silne i uporczywe. I wyjątkowo okrutne. RK pogodził się z myślą, że póki nie opuści miasteczka, będzie musiał przestawić się na znienawidzoną dietę kofeinową, aby utrzymać mózg na funkcjonalnym poziomie. Albo kawa, albo conocne przeżywanie przeszłości na nowo. Wybór był prosty, nawet jeśli na samą myśl o cierpkiej, smolistej cieczy zbierało mu się na łzy.

Spod szafki ze starymi gazetami spoglądała na niego brzydka, rudowłosa lalka, identyczna z tą, jaką kiedyś mieli on i Connor. Szklane oczy, czerwono-niebieski, pasiasty sweterek, ogrodniczki, wszystko pokryte warstwą kurzu i zaschniętego błota. Kto ją tu zostawił? Elijah Kamski nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś posiadającego dzieci. Przez jeden straszliwy ułamek sekundy RK miał ochotę wyciągnąć lalkę i sprawdzić, czy na kolanach jej ogrodniczków nie ma czerwonej łaty w kształcie rybki, którą naszyła ich matka. Całą siłą woli zmusił się do zostania na miejscu. To nie mogła być ta sama lalka, to tylko narastająca paranoja. RK pamiętał jak przez mgłę, że w tamtych czasach takie lalki były dość popularne. Prawdopodobnie co drugie dziecko w Marais taką posiadało, o ile rodziców było na nią stać. Zastanawiał się, do czego naprawdę Kamski wykorzystywał ten domek. I czy rzeczywiście należał on do Kamskiego. Będzie musiał dokładniej wypytać Reeda, jeśli znajdą czas na rozmowę. Nie, pieprzyć to, nie żadne „jeśli” – muszą znaleźć czas na rozmowę. W Marais działo się coś dziwacznego, a Reed sprawiał wrażenie, jakby tkwił w tym po uszy, a przynajmniej jakby wiedział znacznie więcej, niż mówił. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że mówił całkiem sporo.

Rebelia mitochondriów. Teoria Reeda brzmiała jak wzięta prosto z filmu SF – czy raczej z gry, jak przyznał Gavin – i RK potrzebował mocnych dowodów, aby zacząć myśleć o niej na poważnie. Tylko że… Z biologicznego punktu widzenia mitochondrium rzeczywiście można było nazwać odrębnym, autonomicznym organizmem, który na pewnym etapie ewolucji wszedł w symbiotyczny związek z komórką zwierzęcą i przejął na siebie wiele jej funkcji. Istotnych funkcji. Takich jak oddychanie, produkcja ciepła i metabolizm komórkowy. Praktycznie cały biologiczny rozwój organizmów żywych, w tym człowieka, był uzależniony od pracy mitochondriów. Ale to nie znaczy, że mitochondria posiadały świadomość i wolę zdolną przekształcić dowolny organizm w... coś takiego, prawda? To śmieszne. Reed musiał się mylić.

Tylko że…

Tylko że RK nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że zębate usta zmutowanego organizmu próbowały wymówić jego imię.

Większość bezsennej nocy spędził na surfowaniu po internecie i wsłuchiwaniu się w jednostajny szum deszczu i pomrukiwania gromów. Sieć to pojawiała się, to znikała, przeganiana wyładowaniami w atmosferze.

***

Leżące na stole prosektoryjnym zwłoki były wilgotne, lekko napuchnięte.

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy facet ma na sobie mniej grzybów niż poprzednio? – Pytanie Reeda RK usłyszał jak przez mgłę. Zignorował je.

Ciemne włosy, pociemniałe jeszcze od wilgoci, lepiły się do czoła martwego mężczyzny. Na jego rzęsach wisiały lśniące, zmrożone krople. Woda wypływała strumyczkami spod powiek, z nozdrzy, z uszu, spomiędzy rozchylonych warg.

Wraz z wodą z gardła trupa dobywało się też chrapliwe rzężenie.

RK nachylił się, by lepiej słyszeć.

\- Patrz, RK, popatrz... – wycharczał trup. RK odskoczył i ujrzał swoją własną twarz na wezgłowiu stołu.

\- Connor...? – wyjąkał.

Powieki Connora – dorosłego Connora – dlaczego wyglądał jak RK, przecież nie byli bliźniakami…? – zatrzepotały i rozlepiły się, odsłaniając zrudziałe i zmętniałe od śmierci oczy. Kąciki jego ust zaczęły się unosić, najpierw normalnie, potem coraz szerzej i szerzej, aż skóra policzków pękła, rozeszła się z mokrym plaśnięciem, strugi wody chlusnęły z przegniłego gardła, a rzężenie przeszło w wycie.

Uśmiechnięty jak kot z Cheshire, śliniący się bagienną wodą Connor sięgnął ku niemu rozmiękczonymi palcami i RK obudził się, mokry, bez tchu, zaplątany w przepocone prześcieradło.

Porzucona na poduszce komórka wskazywała piątą rano. RK nie odważył się więcej zamknąć oczu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gra z mitochondriami to "Parasite Eve" na podstawie opowiadania o tym samym tytule.


	3. Become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam chujowy dzień w pracy i nie zdążyłam ostatecznie zbetować ;A;

North, którą spotkali przy bramie do szpitala, zapewniła, że nie tylko nikt niepowołany nie dotykał zwłok, ale też że skutecznie odstraszyła personel placówki od kręcenia się w pobliżu kostnicy. Czasem RK dziękował losowi za zesłanie mu nieustraszonego Cerbera pod postacią North. Czasem go przeklinał. Najczęściej obie czynności naraz. Na przykład teraz, kiedy North na odchodnym obrzuciła ich powłóczystym spojrzeniem, po czym świsnęła przez zęby, by przyciągnąć uwagę Gavina, wskazała najpierw na swoje oczy, potem na niego, i warknęła:

\- Bądź grzeczny. Bo jak nie.

\- Czy wy jesteście, kurwa, spokrewnieni? – spytał Reed, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Jedno i drugie oskarża mnie o jakieś świństwa!

\- Bo jak nie – powtórzyła North, unosząc brew.

RK wolał nie myśleć o tym, jak on i Gavin musieli wyglądać. Wysiedli z jednego samochodu, obaj we wczorajszych ubraniach, Gavin rozczochrany i nieogolony, RK z oczami podkrążonymi z niewyspania. North nie potrzebowała nawet tyle, by wyciągnąć swoje własne wnioski.

\- Windą w dół – rzuciła jeszcze North i odeszła w końcu. Ku rozbawieniu RK, Gavin odetchnął z ulgą. Reed łypnął na niego spode łba, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy facet ma na sobie więcej grzybów niż poprzednio – odezwał się Gavin, kiedy znaleźli się w kostnicy.

RK wzdrygnął się lekko na te słowa.

Nie uznał za stosowne odpowiedzieć, bo obserwacja Reeda była czysto retoryczna. Williams w niczym nie przypominał martwego Connora ze snu: wyglądał jak porowata, człekokształtna figura z sera pleśniowego. Rysy jego bezkrwistej twarzy były nabrzmiałe i rozmyte, policzki popękane od napierających od środka strzelistych grzybowych kapeluszy. Reszta ciała nie przedstawiała się lepiej: rośliny rozsadziły je od środka i spoiły na nowo, łącząc się z organami w nierozerwalny splot.

Świeżo wyciągnięte z chłodni zwłoki parowały w niewiele cieplejszej atmosferze prosektorium. Nieubłaganie rozgrzewały się do nienaturalnej temperatury, jaką wydzielały wtedy, gdy RK zobaczył je po raz pierwszy: niemal tropikalnej gorączki, której winny były tajemnicze procesy zachodzące w środku. Bunt mitochondriów? Czy niezidentyfikowany jeszcze wirus toczący organizm żywiciela nawet po jego śmierci? RK przypomniał sobie głupie opowiadanie Poe’go, jak to szło? „...Całe jego ciało — od razu — w przeciągu minuty lub mniej niż minuty — obluźniło się — rozpadło się na źdźbła — doszczętnie _zgniło_ mi w rękach...”. Miał nadzieję, że Williamsa nie czeka podobny los.

Ale ciało Williamsa jedynie rozgrzało się, nie towarzyszyły temu żadne procesy gnilne. Nie wydzielało też woni gorszej niż ta, którą RK przywykł czuć podczas przeprowadzania sekcji, chociaż tym razem zmieszane z nią były mdlące zapachy gnijących roślin i gazów bagiennych.

\- Do roboty zatem – Reed rzucił swój nieodłączny plecak pod ścianę i zatarł ręce.

Pobrane od Williamsa próbki wykazały szereg tak niewytłumaczalnych cech, że RK niemal nabrał pewności, iż nadal śpi. Jego komórki stanowiły pomieszanie komórek roślinnych i zwierzęcych, w niektórych widać było też struktury bardziej podobne do wirusów niż komórek. Plastydy i lizosomy sąsiadowały ze sobą, małe zwierzęce wodniczki krążyły wokół dużej roślinnej niczym planety wokół słońca – gdyby RK sam nie pobierał materiału, uznałby, że doszło do jego kontaminacji.

Ale przecież o to właśnie chodziło, prawda? Tutaj musiało dojść do jakiejś biologicznej kontaminacji. Infekcji. Zanieczyszczenia jednego organizmu drugim.

Poprzecznie prążkowane, jakby podzielone na wąskie segmenty mitochondria wyglądały jak ślady butów odciśnięte na mokrej ziemi. Poruszały się leniwie w gęstej cytoplazmie, krążąc po komórce. Jak drapieżne zwierzę patrolujące swoje terytorium.

Mutują dziesięć razy szybciej niż my, przypomniał sobie RK. To znaczy, że dziesięć razy szybciej ewoluują.

Drżącą ręką sięgnął po próbkę wody z miejsca, gdzie, jak twierdził Reed, Williams został... zarażony. Zaatakowany. RK umieścił próbkę pod mikroskopem i jego oczom ukazał się koktajl złożony z protein, witamin z grupy B, antyoksydantów...

Kurwa. To _był_ aktywator mitochondriów. Reed miał rację.

\- No i co? Co tam widzisz? Miałem rację? – Reed pochylił się niecierpliwie nad jego ramieniem.

RK przełknął ślinę.

\- Myślę, że... – zaczął, ale ruch na granicy widoczności kazał mu zamilknąć. Podniósł głowę znad mikroskopu.

Ciało Williamsa siedziało na stole.

RK niemal podskoczył w krześle. Ledwo zarejestrował tępy ból z tyłu głowy, którą wyrżnął w podbródek nachylonego Reeda, i jego niewyrafinowane przekleństwa, które umilkły, gdy Reed także zobaczył to, na co patrzył osłupiały RK.

Zwłoki... kipiały i bulgotały, nie dało się tego inaczej określić. Tam, gdzie skóra jeszcze nie popękała, przesuwały się pod nią kształty, kuliste, podłużne, nitkowate; stopione z ciałem pędy i grzyby rosły i falowały. Kończyny podrygiwały konwulsyjnie, jakby organizm próbował przypomnieć sobie, do czego służyły.

Coś zacisnęło się na ramieniu RK; to Reed wbijał w nie pobielałe palce.

Jedyne ocalałe oko Williamsa wirowało w oczodole. Kiedy się zatrzymało, bezrozumne, z ogromną, nieregularnie rozlaną źrenicą, spojrzało prosto na RK. Williams rozdziawił popękane wargi, ale nie wydobył się zza nich żaden dźwięk.

Trup ześlizgnął się ze stołu prosektoryjnego, zatoczył na kafelkowej podłodze i zrobił kilka ostrożnych, chwiejnych kroków. Płaty porwanej skóry i połamane gałązki sypały się z niego jak łupież. Wciąż patrzył na RK, a przypominający tłustego robaka język poruszał się w jego ustach, jakby Williams coś mówił. Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi RK zrobił krok do przodu, a wtedy Williams wyprężył się i eksplodował z mokrym plaśnięciem rozrywanego ciała.

Nie, nie eksplodował. To tylko jego wnętrzności wyrwały się na zewnątrz w chmurze drobinek krwi i strzępów mięsa.

\- Ja pierdolę! – Reed ożywił się w końcu i chwycił pierwszą z brzegu szklaną kolbę, których stadko stało na półce za nimi. Zanim RK zdążył go powstrzymać, cisnął nią w Williamsa. Szkło rozprysło się, a zawartość kolby zasyczała, wżerając się w miotające ciało. Reed sięgnął po następną.

RK złapał go za rękaw.

\- Przestań! Nie wiemy, jak zareaguje na chemikalia!

\- Jak dla mnie to reaguje tak, jak chciałem! – Reed cisnął drugą kolbę. Niezidentyfikowany kwas przepalił splot zdrewniałych pnączy, z których składała się teraz klatka piersiowa Williamsa, torując drogę dla reszty bryzgających krwią i śluzem mackowatych wnętrzności. Jelita i oplatające je giętkie łodyżki wystrzeliły do przodu.

\- Reed, do diabła, on mutuje jeszcze bardziej! – RK zagrodził Reedowi drogę własnym ciałem. – Podaj mi gaśnicę!

\- Stań za mną, kurwa! – wrzasnął Reed, chwytając go za kołnierz. RK wyrwał się niecierpliwym szarpnięciem, ale Reed i tak zdołał wskoczyć między niego a mutującego Williamsa. Miał w ręku pistolet. – Jestem gliną, debilu, daj mi pracować!

Zanim RK zdążył wyrazić swoje powątpiewanie – w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, zgoda, ale był w szoku, trudno wymagać od niego logicznej reakcji, kiedy kilka metrów dalej na jego oczach wiła się i pulsowała hybryda martwego człowieka z żywą rośliną – Reed zaczął strzelać. Dwa strzały centralnie w pierś, jeden w serce, jeden w głowę, jeden w wątrobę. Zbyt metodycznie, żeby uznać to za kiepski cel lub panikę; Reed najwyraźniej próbował znaleźć słaby punkt przeciwnika i nie zamierzał marnować amunicji, jak bohater kiepskiego horroru, który cały magazynek pakuje w tors zombie, kiedy powinien strzelać w łeb. Tylko że i tak ją zmarnował, bo istota będąca niegdyś Toddem Williamsem nie zareagowała. Jedynym efektem był nieludzki, gulgoczący ryk wyrzygiwany z trzepoczących w otwartej klatce piersiowej płuc.

\- Żkurwa no – stwierdził w końcu Reed. – Dobra, plan B.

Chwycił stojącą w kącie gaśnicę pianową i skierował dyszę na nacierające monstrum. Williams zawył, kiedy wyrzucony pod ogromnym ciśnieniem strumień śnieżnej pianki trafił go w pierś i natychmiast zaczął twardnieć w lodowatą skorupę.

RK nigdy więcej nie chciał słyszeć tego wycia. Całym wysiłkiem woli zmuszał się, by nie zasłonić uszu.

Reed klął coraz plugawiej, ściskał spust gaśnicy niemal kurczowym chwytem. Williams trząsł się i wciąż próbował iść, ale robił to coraz wolniej, aż w końcu, kiedy gaśnica dość obscenicznym odgłosem zasygnalizowała, że jest pusta, pokryty stężałą pianą stwór znieruchomiał. Wyciągnięte ku nim macki przypominały oszronione konary martwego drzewa.

\- Pierdolony Piankowy Marynarzyk – Reed odrzucił gaśnicę i przetarł palcami spocone czoło.

\- Plan B, tak? – rzucił chłodno RK.

Reed, nie odwracając się, zwinął pięść i wystawił środkowy palec.

***

\- Jezus, ale burdel – mamrotał pod nosem Reed, kiedy udało im się w końcu przekonać Hanka Andersona, że Williams zmutował z własnej, nieprzymuszonej inicjatywy i że żaden z nich dwóch nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. RK zlecił North przesłanie pobranego materiału do Atlanty. Sam nie miał w tej chwili najmniejszej ochoty się nim zajmować.

Boże, wyjechać stąd jak najprędzej. Marzył o gorącej, oczyszczającej kąpieli we własnej wannie. Zamiast tego czekał na niego letni prysznic w hotelowej łazience, po którym będzie czuł się jeszcze brudniejszy.

Reed przyglądał mu się intensywnie.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał RK zmęczonym głosem.

\- Masz coś tutaj… – Gavin wykonał nieprecyzyjny gest ręką w okolicach swojego lewego ucha.

\- Co? – RK zbliżył dłoń do prawej skroni.

\- Nie – Gavin wyciągnął rękę i przez kilka sekund RK czuł ciepło jego palców na lewym uchu. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego wstrzymał oddech. Zirytowało go to. Najwidoczniej nawet on nie był odporny na powielanie romantycznych klisz.

Reed wydał triumfujący odgłos i pokazał RK, co wyłowił z jego włosów. Był to kawałek ludzkiej żuchwy z wciąż doczepionym ochłapem krwawego mięsa. RK wzdrygnął się. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o romantyczne klisze.

Reed upuścił krwawy strzęp i wytarł rękę o koszulę.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja bym się napił. Macie tu jakiś zakazany bar?

\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – odparł RK. – I wolałbym na razie wrócić do domu. Zadzwonię.

Reed nie protestował. Sam zresztą wyglądał, jakby i on bardziej potrzebował snu niż drinka. 

***

Ostatecznie to Reed zadzwonił. Nastrój RK bynajmniej nie poprawił się w ciągu minionego dnia, zwłaszcza że prysznic rzeczywiście okazał się nieprzyjemnie chłodny, ale doktor Niñez nie chciał zagrzebywać się żywcem w hotelu. Zgodził się.

***

Mouth’s Inn było przybytkiem stosunkowo nowym jak na Marais, otwarto je bowiem w połowie lat osiemdziesiątych. Swoją nazwę wzięło od dawno już zamkniętej i zasypanej kopalni magnezytu, po której została jedynie dość głęboka, wciąż podparta drewnianymi kasztami pieczara zwana Paszczą. W Paszczy młodzież spotykała się, by pić alkohol, palić trawkę i przeczekiwać awantury rozpętane w domu. RK i Connor przychodzili tam szukać kości dinozaurów.

Był sobotni wieczór i widać było, że Mouth’s Inn przejęło towarzyską funkcję Paszczy, przynajmniej tę bardziej legalną. Bar szumiał i bzyczał od rozmów przytłumionych niezbyt głośną muzyką.

\- Oi, Reed! – zawołał ktoś, kiedy Gavin i RK weszli do ciepłego wnętrza. Zima zbliżała się coraz większymi krokami. RK miał na sobie sweter i skórzaną kurtkę, ale i tak z przyjemnością zostawił teraz za sobą wciąż wychłodzony po całonocnej burzy świat.

Od baru zbliżała się do nich niezbyt wysoka kobieta. Wyglądała znajomo, ale nie na tyle, by RK kojarzył ją z jakimkolwiek imieniem.

\- Chen! Jak zwykle od rana szlajasz się po barach! – odparł Gavin.

\- Jest dziewiąta wieczór, ty ćwoku. Pomagam tacie przy kasie – kobieta obrzuciła RK przelotnym spojrzeniem, po czym szturchnęła Reeda w ramię. – Za to ty jak zwykle molestujesz w barach nieznajomych.

RK rozpoznał w niej policjantkę, która rozwijała taśmę na podwórku Williamsa. Kobieta zdjęła kapsel z trzymanej w ręce butelki coli i przyjrzała mu się uważniej.

\- Znam cię – otworzyła szerzej oczy. – Zaraz, naprawdę cię znam! RK, prawda? Mieszkałeś kiedyś przy d’Auseil Road. Chyba z bratem...?

\- Z Connorem, tak – wymawianie imienia brata nie było już tak trudne, jak jeszcze kilka lat temu, ale i tak zostawiło w ustach RK słony, żelazisty posmak. Jakby rozcięło dziąsła i wypełniło usta krwią.

\- Kurza twarz, a teraz pracujesz w CDC, tak? To ciebie widziałam wczoraj u Williamsów? Sorry, pewnie mnie nie pamiętasz. Tina Chen – podała mu rękę i uścisnęła mocno, niemal boleśnie. – Chodziliśmy razem na kółko szachowe, ale nigdy nie udało mi się z tobą zagrać. Nie ta liga.

\- Uhm – RK nie miał zamiaru przyznać, że usilnie pracował nad tym, aby wyprzeć z pamięci wszystko, co zdarzyło się przed jego wyjazdem z Marais. Zwłaszcza ludzi, których wtedy znał. A tym bardziej tych, którzy znali jego. – Szczerze mówiąc, jedyne twarze, jakie pamiętam z kółka, to czarny król i królowa.

\- Tak myślałam. Zawsze byłeś tak zapatrzony w planszę, że pewnie nawet nie wiesz, że większość z nas gapiła się głównie na ciebie.

\- Uuuu, łamacz serc już w podstawówce – Reed świsnął przez zęby i skierował się do pustego stolika ukrytego za jednym z drewnianych filarów podtrzymujących strop.

RK powiódł za nim zirytowanym wzrokiem.

\- To pewnie musi być dla ciebie trudne – powiedziała półgłosem Tina, przyciągając jego uwagę. – Powrót tutaj. Spotkanie z Hankiem. Jezu, nie chcę sobie nawet wyobrażać, co się działo, zanim przyjechaliśmy z karawanem do Williamsów. Bardzo cię sponiewierał?

\- Mniej niż dzisiaj – Tina mrugnęła, najwidoczniej jeszcze niepoinformowana o porannych zdarzeniach w szpitalu. – Czy wszyscy tutaj…

\- Nie. Nikt nie wie, co się wtedy stało, poza tym, że się stało. Ja wiem trochę więcej, bo pracuję w policji i z Hankiem. Sprawa jest oficjalnie niewyjaśniona.

\- I niech tak zostanie.

Tina skinęła głową.

\- Nikt cię o nic nie podejrzewa, RK. Byłeś tylko dzieciakiem – dodała. – Co roku dzieci giną na tych bagnach. Taka już ich natura.

RK przełknął ślinę i nie odpowiedział. Oboje podążyli za Reedem, który już siedział przy stoliku w kącie, przeglądając kartę.

\- Słabizna, Chen. Nie macie tu czegoś mocniejszego?

\- Nie na mojej zmianie. Zresztą musisz być, o, taki wysoki – Tina wskazała na siebie. – żeby móc zamówić.

Reed bez słowa pokazał jej środkowy palec.

\- To jak się poznaliście? – spytał RK, bo Tina sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nie miała ochoty wracać do pracy.

\- W akademii – odparła. – Udawałam jego dziewczynę, żeby koledzy go nie bili.

\- Och.

\- Nie dlatego, że Gav woli chłopców – dodała Chen. – No spójrz tylko na niego. Nie chciałbyś dać mu w mordę za sam wygląd? Ale mnie się bali, więc nikt się go nie czepiał. Tylko że przez całe pięć lat studiów biedaczek sobie nie pozaliczał, bo potencjalni kandydaci bali się wchodzić mi w drogę.

\- Bajki, baśnie, bajeczki – skrzywił się Reed. – Zaliczyłem wszystko i każdego, co było trzeba. Nie słuchaj jej, Nines.

\- Bardzo traci przy bliższym poznaniu, nie? – Tina mrugnęła do Gavina i przytknęła dzióbek butelki do ust.

\- Ej, pierdol się, Chen.

\- Widzisz? – poskarżyła się policjantka. – Założę się, że dla ciebie jest na razie milutki i przytulny. Zresztą nie wiem – przesunęła po RK wymownym spojrzeniem. – Może akurat dla ciebie będzie próbował być jeszcze bardziej przytulny.

\- Zołza – burknął Gavin, lekko zarumieniony. – Tatuś cię przypadkiem nie woła?

Chen zerknęła na bar. Stojący za nim mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok. RK miał niemiłe wrażenie, że przedtem to właśnie on był przedmiotem zainteresowania mężczyzny.

\- Nie, ale mam robotę, więc zostawiam was, chłopcy. Miło było cię znowu widzieć, RK. Zachowuj się, Reed.

Gavin wyrzucił ręce w górę w zdesperowanym geście.

\- Wszyscy o coś mnie oskarżają!

\- Jesteś tu obcy, więc pogódź się z tym. Każdy będzie cię o coś posądzał – Tina podniosła się ze swoją niedopitą colą. – Pierwszy drink na koszt firmy. Polecam dzisiejsze burgery, rano dowieźli nam świeże aligatory. Palce lizać i mówię to szczerze, bo ojciec nie płaci mi za reklamę.

Kiedy odeszła, Reed przestał się uśmiechać. Oparł łokcie na stole i zaczął przeczesywać włosy palcami obu dłoni.

\- Ale jaja, co? Właściwie to nie wierzyłem w te mitochondria. Nadal nie bardzo wierzę.

RK jedynie wypuścił powietrze przez nos w bezsłownym przytaknięciu.

\- I ten aktywator – dodał Reed. – Koktajl Mołotowa i bomba witaminowa w jednym, poręcznym opakowaniu. Ktoś go musi wypuszczać do bagien. Założę się, że wiem kto.

\- Kamski?

\- Ha, nie dość, że ładny, to jeszcze myślący. Bingo. Jestem pewien, że CyberLife maczało w tym palce. Wiedziałeś, czym się zajmują?

\- Jakieś nanotechnologie…?

\- Nanobiotechnologie – poprawił Reed. – Rekombinacje DNA. Cybernetyczne organizmy. Syntetyczne systemy nerwowe. Domyślam się, że manipulowanie przy mitochondriach zaoszczędza im wydatków.

\- No nie wiem. Coś takiego też wymaga dużych nakładów finansowych. Poza tym... – RK urwał, bo Chen wróciła do ich stolika, niosąc pokaźnych rozmiarów kubek kawy dla Gavina i również niemałą filiżankę czarnej herbaty dla RK. Chwilę później wróciła raz jeszcze, tym razem z dwoma burgerami z aligatora. „Stawiam, bo obaj jesteście bladzi jak gówno owsiane”, powiedziała. – Poza tym mam dziwne wrażenie – kontynuował RK po odejściu Chen. – że to nie jest sprawka Kamskiego.

Chyba że rodzina Kamskich od pokoleń chrzciła wodę w bagnach podejrzanymi substancjami. Ale RK wiedział – po prostu wiedział – że chodziło o coś innego, nawet jeśli jego ścisły umysł buntował się przeciwko takim nienaukowym teoriom. Atmosfera Marais sprzyjała rodzeniu się mniej racjonalnych wyjaśnień. Jego wspomnienia, rozgrzebane bliskością ich źródła, również.

Na parapecie okna wychodzącego na zatoczkę leżała miejscowa gazetka. Na pierwszej stronie widniało zdjęcie młodego Kamskiego stojącego przed gmachem jego firmy z podpisem: „Co dalej? Elijah Kamski opowiada o przyszłych projektach dla Marais i o wieloletniej współpracy z profesor Stern”. Kamski patrzył prosto w obiektyw i uśmiechał się wystudiowanym uśmiechem, za którym kryło się coś złowrogiego.

Ale może RK po prostu wpadał w paranoję.

\- Masz z nim cokolwiek wspólnego? – spytał Reeda, wskazując na zdjęcie.

\- Absokurwalutnie nic. – Reed podrapał bliznę na grzbiecie nosa. – Poza tym, że to mój kuzyn.

\- Och – powiedział RK. Powinien był się domyślić. Genetyka nie kłamie, a nos Gavina wyglądał jak żywcem skopiowany z twarzy Elijah, jeśli nie liczyć zniekształcającej go blizny po złamaniu. – To dlaczego włamywaliśmy się do jego posiadłości?

\- Przecież mówię, że nie mam z tym chujem nic wspólnego – warknął Reed, nagle rozzłoszczony. W gniewie jego twarz skurczyła się, porysowała zmarszczkami wokół oczu i ust. – Gdyby przyłapał mnie w swoim domu, posłałby mnie za kratki. Myślisz, że dlaczego tu jestem? Jak tylko Chen dała mi cynk, że coś jest nie tak w jej rodzinnym mieście, od razu wiedziałem, że to ten kutas coś knuje. Będę brutalnie szczery, Nines. Mam w dupie, co się tu dzieje. Ale jeśli mam rację i Elijah macza w tym paluchy, chcę być tym, który go zdemaskuje. Każdy z nas ma tu swoją robotę. Ty łapiesz bakcyle, ja przestępców.

Wgryzł się agresywnie w swojego burgera i wyszarpał z niego potężny kęs.

RK nie kontynuował tematu.

\- Więc to Tina cię tu wezwała? – spytał zamiast tego. Sam też sięgnął po burgera, tak wielkiego, że ledwo mieścił się w tekturowym trzymadełku z nadrukiem szeroko otwartych stylizowanych ust. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo był głodny.

\- No. Wiedziałem, że mieszka w Marais i że po studiach zamierzała tu wrócić. I że Elijah też wkrótce wróci do tatusia, pierdolony synalek marnotrawny. Wcześniej mieszkał w Detroit, jak ja. Studiował cybernetykę, genetykę, astronomię, chuj wie co jeszcze, skurwiel jest diablo inteligentny. Powiedziałem Chen, że jeśli po jego powrocie do Marais wydarzy się cokolwiek niezwykłego, ma się do mnie zgłosić. Zadzwoniła po śmierci Amandy Stern. A kiedy powiedziała, że Stern współpracowała z Kamskimi… – Gavin wzruszył ramionami i odgryzł kolejny kęs. – Nazbierało mi się kilka tygodni płatnego urlopu, więc postanowiłem konstruktywnie je wykorzystać.

\- Czyli naprawdę jesteś tu nieoficjalnie?

\- Nie mam tu żadnej władzy, Nines. Jestem gliną z Detroit, moja legitymacja traci ważność poza granicami Michigan. Tylko Tina wie, czym się zajmuję.

\- A szeryf Anderson?

\- Wczoraj widziałem go po raz pierwszy. Chyba rozumiesz, że staram się trzymać z dala od tutejszej policji. Nie wiem, czy Kamscy nie mają jej pod kontrolą.

\- Na pewno nie Hanka – RK pokręcił głową. – On nie da sobą manipulować.

\- Nie wiesz, jaką kasą dysponuje CyberLife. Jeśli Elijah chciałby kogoś uciszyć, nikt normalny by mu nie odmówił. A gdyby nawet, to… – Reed przesunął palcem po gardle.

\- Przesadzasz.

\- Nie znasz Elijah. Ani jego ojca. Nie mają skrupułów. Jeśli robią tu jakiś szemrany biznes, zrobią wszystko, żeby to ukryć.

\- Raczej ciężko będzie im ukrywać zmutowane człowiekorośliny.

\- Na razie im się udaje. A potem pewnie nie będą musieli, bo człowiekorośliny przejmą władzę nad światem – Reed pociągnął łyk kawy z głośnym siorbnięciem. – Chyba że zdążymy wsadzić dupę Elijah za kratki.

\- Godny podziwu optymizm – skomentował RK. – Mam nadzieję, że masz rację.

Reed skinął głową z zaciętą miną.

\- Bo alternatywą jest autentyczny, autonomiczny bunt mitochondriów. Jasne. Jezus, jaki dobry ten burger. Jestem tu od trzech tygodni i już przybyło mi ze dwa kilo. Dlaczego wyjechałeś z Marais?

Nagła zmiana tematu sprawiła, że uśmiech, który pojawił się na ustach RK na widok Gavina praktycznie demonstrującego swoje fellacyjne zdolności na burgerze z aligatora, przemienił się w grymas. Ukrył go za filiżanką herbaty.

\- Nie udało ci się tego wyguglować?

Reed wzruszył ramionami.

\- Z powodów osobistych – odparł w końcu RK. – Mój brat i jego kolega zginęli na bagnach. Nie chciałem tu zostawać.

\- Nie chciałem... – Reed podrapał się po karku. – Przepraszam. Tak tylko zapytałem. Zawodowa ciekawość. Kiepsko się złożyło, co? Pewnie wolałbyś tu nie wracać.

\- Minęło już dwadzieścia lat. Przeżyję. Ale chciałbym mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.

\- Myślisz, że... – Gavin urwał, jakby nie był pewien, czy nie przekracza jakiejś granicy. RK wiedział, o co zamierza zapytać. – Myślisz, że to miało coś wspólnego z tym, co dzieje się teraz?

\- Ledwo pamiętam – odparł RK. – Nie sądzę. To był wypadek. Zwykły, głupi wypadek.

Nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Gavin na niego spojrzał. Jakby wiedział, że RK kłamie jak z nut.

Nie podobało mu się też, że sama myśl o powiedzeniu prawdy i podzieleniu się swoimi irracjonalnymi teoriami z Reedem napawała go równie irracjonalną niechęcią.

***

Tina Chen nie miała racji. RK dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę ze spojrzeń, jakie za nim podążały w szkole i poza nią, jak również z ich przyczyny. Wiedział, że był ładny. Nie atrakcyjny, nie przystojny: to określenia zbyt poważne w odniesieniu do nastolatka. Nie śliczny – to słowo sugerowało delikatność i niewinną kokieterię, dwie cechy, których RK nigdy nie posiadał. Był po prostu ładnym chłopcem, przyciągał wzrok rówieśników, wzbudzał zaufanie dorosłych i akceptował to, wiedząc, jak bardzo ułatwi mu to przyszłe życie. Świat był bardziej przychylny dla atrakcyjnych ludzi.

Do Connora natomiast określenie „śliczny” pasowało jak ulał. W wieku dziesięciu lat wciąż jeszcze miał lekko pucułowate, zawsze zarumienione policzki i wielkie, brązowe oczy, którym nikt nie potrafił się oprzeć. Typowy dla męskiej części rodziny Niñez niesforny loczek, który w przypadku RK łagodził nieco jego zbyt poważne rysy, Connorowi przydawał niewinnego uroku, który z pewnością pozostałby mu na całe życie.

Gdyby tylko sprawy potoczyły się inaczej.

RK miał czternaście lat, kiedy zabił swojego brata.

Zbyt dramatycznie? „Przyczynił się do jego śmierci” nie brzmiało wiele lepiej. „Nie zapobiegł” implikowało, że nie było w tym jego winy. Ale była. Wszystko, co wydarzyło się dwudziestego szóstego lipca tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego dziewiątego roku, wydarzyło się z jego winy.

To on w wakacje opiekował się Connorem i Cole’em, bo ich matka, pielęgniarka, i ojciec Cole’a, policjant, pracowali na podwyższonych obrotach – latem wypadki i zbrodnie zdawały się atakować mieszkańców Marais z zaciekłością niespotykaną w pozostałych porach roku. To on wymyślał im zabawy, a Connor ślepo słuchał starszego brata. To on tego dnia zabrał ich na badanie odkrytej przez nich kapliczki i jej otoczenia. On na moment odwrócił wzrok i pozwolił, by bagno odebrało mu brata i jego kolegę.

Nie kłamał, mówiąc, że ledwo pamiętał, co się wtedy stało. Szczegóły były rozmyte, jak ze snu. Pamiętał ciszę na bagnach. Pierwotną, niemal intymną atmosferę. Szepty roślin. Opary ciepłej, letniej mgły, jak w saunie. Dwóch chłopców przyglądających się spiralnym odciskom dawno wymarłych stworzeń utrwalonym w wilgotnych od rosy kamieniach. A potem... Senna atmosfera rozgrzanych wakacyjnym słońcem moczarów musiała rzeczywiście go uśpić, bo pamiętał też jelenia z gałęziami zamiast poroża. A potem już nic.

Kłamał, bo nawet jeśli wyglądało to na wypadek, nie mogło nim być. To była jego wina. To on zabił własnego brata.

RK zdawał sobie sprawę ze spojrzeń ciągnących się za nim w szkole, był więc boleśnie świadom momentu, gdy pojawiły się w nich wrogość, oskarżenie i potępienie.

Wyjechał z Marais natychmiast, gdy osiągnął pełnoletność. Wrócił tylko raz, na pogrzeb matki. Nie zatrzymał się nawet na noc; ledwo na trumnę zaczęły padać grudy ziemi, RK odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł, odprowadzany złym wzrokiem Hanka Andersona i dziesiątkami innych. Pewnie był wśród nich także ojciec Tiny Chen. Może nawet któryś z Kamskich. Zawsze lubili angażować się w „sprawy zwykłych ludzi”.

Ciał Connora i Cole’a nigdy nie odnaleziono. Zaginęły w pobliżu zatoczki Keydicka, w pobliżu ich wynurzonej kapliczki.

W miejscu, gdzie później łowił ryby Todd Williams.

W miejscu, które zapuściło korzenie w mózgu RK i trzymało go w bezlitosnym uścisku przez ostatnich dwadzieścia lat.

Które miał przed oczami do chwili, gdy otworzył je po kilku godzinach snu w niewygodnym hotelowym łóżku. Majaczyło przed nimi jeszcze przez kilka sekund, posępny, fantomowy powidok.

Nie mógł dłużej tego opóźniać. Wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał tam wrócić. Wiedział o tym już wtedy, gdy czytał wiadomość od North, wysyłającą go do Marais, do domu.

_Wstęga Möbiusa, zaciskająca się powoli na jego szyi. _

Równie dobrze może już teraz dać się jej pociągnąć.

RK machinalnie sięgnął po telefon, ale jego dłoń znieruchomiała nad urządzeniem. Przez chwilę patrzył na ciemny wyświetlacz. W końcu wystukał na nim paznokciami nerwowy rytm i schował telefon do kieszeni.

To była jego prywatna sprawa. Nie było potrzeby wzywać Reeda. Nie chciał go wzywać.

Tak jak wtedy, bagno spowite było mgłą, tym razem zimną, jesienną. RK obejmował się jednym ramieniem, drugą ręką trzymając ster motorówki Gavina. Potrzebował kilku chwil, by przyzwyczaić się do jej prowadzenia; minęło już wiele lat, od kiedy ostatni raz sterował łodzią. Okazało się jednak, że powiedzenie o jeździe na rowerze odnosi się też do motorówek.

Płynął, dopóki łódź nie zaczęła grzęznąć w zielonej rzęsie, a wtedy wysiadł i kontynuował pieszo, brnąc przez trzcinę, wachlarze pokrzyw i całuny roślin kudzu.

Im dłużej brnął, tym więcej cienia kładło się wokół niego. Wkrótce RK musiał spojrzeć w górę, by upewnić się, że nie stracił poczucia czasu i że po cichu nie zakradła się noc – ale nie, niebo wciąż było świtowo-blade, słońce wciąż ukryte gdzieś nad niewidocznym między drzewami horyzontem. Musiała dochodzić dopiero dziesiąta. Kiedy chciał sprawdzić godzinę na komórce, przekonał się, że musiał ją gdzieś upuścić. Przy odrobinie szczęścia stało się to na łodzi i znajdzie ją po powrocie.

Czy mu się wydawało, czy korony drzew znajdowały się bliżej siebie, niż kiedy poprzednio na nie patrzył? Wcześniej skrawki nieba były większe; teraz tworzyły wąskie, blade wstążki między niemal czarnymi na ich tle, gęstymi koronami. Nawet teraz jednak korony poszczególnych drzew nie dotykały się, przez co widok przywodził na myśl idealnie dopasowane kafelki mozaikowej podłogi obwiedzione jasną fugą.

Zabawne, że tam wysoko rośliny zachowywały od siebie przyzwoity dystans, podczas gdy tu, przy samej ziemi, splatały się ze sobą i pożerały się wzajemnie w agresywnej orgii. Jak gdyby zachowywały pozory przed kimś, kto obserwował je z kosmosu.

Jakby pragnąc dostosować się do toku myśli RK, jesienny księżyc wychynął nagle zza przesuwającej się chmury niczym szeroko otwarte oko. Był ledwie dostrzegalny na tle porannego nieba, ale RK i tak widział, że jego kształt był idealnie kulisty.

Minął ruiny kapliczki. Nie znał się na sakralnej budowie na tyle, by stwierdzić, czy Reed miał rację i czy rzeczywiście jest to cerkiew, ale jego wzrok przyciągnął symbol wyrzeźbiony nad wejściem, wciąż widoczny na popękanym i omszałym frontonie. To nie był krzyż, raczej coś w rodzaju stylizowanego słońca, swastyki o ośmiu ramionach wpisanej w okrąg.

Kapliczka była wyższa, niż pamiętał. Wynurzała się z bagien.

Nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Szedł dalej.

Wkrótce był na miejscu. Polanka, na którą dwadzieścia lat temu przyprowadził Connora i Cole’a, była teraz zarośnięta kwiatami: jaskrawożółte kaczeńce mrugające spośród traw, ciemnopurpurowe siedmiopaleczniki o łodygach czołgających się po ziemi, strzeliste, różowo-fioletowe krwawnice pomiędzy pałkami tataraków – wszystkie o barwach tak żywych, że zdawały się parzyć jego oczy. Przypomniał sobie rośliny na posesji Williamsów, ich żarłoczną, niczym nieokiełznaną żywotność. Rośliny spojone z ludzkim ciałem na stole prosektoryjnym. Rośliny toczące organizmy jego pacjentów w szpitalu.

Rebelia mitochondriów? Czy skażenie biologiczne? Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że chodziło o coś innego. O coś obcego, dawnego, _złego_. O coś, co dwadzieścia lat temu zabrało Connora i Cole’a, a teraz wróciło po więcej. Coś, co musieli obudzić swoją obecnością.

Wysokie łodygi kiwały się,_ kiwały na niego_, i RK ruszył przed siebie jak w transie. Jedna z brązowych pałek, potrącona jego ramieniem, pękła, obsypując go tysiącem delikatnych, pajęczynowych nasionek; biały puch oblepił jego kurtkę i wplątał się we włosy. RK szedł dalej.

Podłoże stawało się coraz bardziej grząskie, mokre, woda chlupotała pod podeszwami jego ciężkich butów, ale w końcu chlupotanie ustąpiło miejsca głuchemu dudnieniu, kiedy RK wszedł na zbitą z nowych desek platformę, którą ktoś położył w miejscu, gdzie podmokła polana nagle przemieniała się w mokradło. To musiał być Williams i jego przyjaciele; między korzeniami pochylającego się nad wodą drzewa wciąż leżała zgnieciona puszka po piwie, o której wspominał Reed. Po kanapce nie było śladu.

RK przystanął, nagle niepewny, po co tu w ogóle przyszedł. Nie miał ze sobą żadnego sprzętu, a gdyby nawet miał, to co z tego? Przecież miał już próbkę wody z tego miejsca. Wysłał ją nawet do Atlanty, do siedziby CDC, gdzie zostanie przebadana lepiej, niż mógłby to zrobić na dostępnym mu tutejszym sprzęcie. Istniała wprawdzie możliwość, że próbka Reeda wcale nie pochodziła stąd, ale nawet jeśli tak było, to i tak właśnie w niej znaleźli coś wartego zbadania. Nie było możliwości, aby próbka wody stąd zaoferowała im coś ciekawszego.

Po co tu przyszedłem, myślał RK, podchodząc do skraju platformy. Była dość długa, wysunięta daleko niczym pomost. Po co ją położono? Williams i pozostali kłusownicy przybyli tu na pewno na łodziach. Nie potrzebowali pomostu do łowienia. RK przykląkł na jej krawędzi i pochylił się nad powierzchnią bagna. Mętna, zielonkawa woda falowała delikatnie. Jego odbicie patrzyło na niego ciemnymi oczami.

Chcę wracać, pomyślał RK. Dlaczego tu przyszedłem? Jestem potrzebny w szpitalu, w Atlancie, gdziekolwiek indziej, ale nie tutaj. Ale wciąż klęczał, wpatrzony we własną, falującą twarz. We własne brązowe oczy.

RK zamrugał. Jego oczy były szare.

Zanim zdążył zareagować, usta lustrzanego RK wykrzywiły się w drapieżnym uśmiechu i z wody wystrzeliła nagle para pokrytych topielczymi liszajami rąk. Mokre, oślizgłe dłonie zacisnęły się na jego policzkach. Zmartwiały ze zgrozy poczuł, jak przysysają się do jego ciała, _ssawki_, uświadomił sobie, _na dłoniach są ssawki jak na mackach, jak na tamtych mackach w komorze rękawicowej, Boże, zaraz otworzą się w nich usta i…_

Ale nie otworzyły się. Zamiast tego twarz jego bagnistego sobowtóra wynurzyła się z wody.

\- RK, RK, patrz, co znalazłem, RK! – wycharczały ociekające szlamem usta, rozciągając się żarłocznie.

RK zaczął krzyczeć, ale dźwięk urwał się, gdy bagienna istota przywarła rozpadającymi się wargami do jego ust. Zaszamotał się rozpaczliwie, czując, jak gorzko-słona woda spływa mu na język i wlewa się w gardło, w przełyk i tchawicę, zaczyna palić płuca. Ostre jak ułamana kość palce wbiły się w jego skronie i trzymały go mocno, nie pozwalały mu się wyrwać, mimo że szarpał się najmocniej jak mógł. Jego łzawiące oczy otworzyły się boleśnie szeroko, kiedy z bagna wynurzyło się więcej rąk? – macek? – pnączy? – i zaczęło oplatać jego ciało i wpełzać pod ubranie.

RK został gwałtownie oderwany od wczepiających się w niego ust i uniesiony, krztuszący się wodą, szlamem i własną krwią z pogryzionych warg, w powietrze. Zamrugał. Chwilę trwało, zanim jego wytrącony z równowagi organizm zorientował się w swoim położeniu. RK wisiał nad bagnem, podwieszony i unieruchomiony trzymającymi go mackami niczym uczestnik sceny BDSM, a Connor – coś o twarzy Connora, takiego, jak wyglądałby, gdyby dożył tych dni – patrzył na niego z dołu, wciąż uśmiechnięty. RK czuł, jak macki rozpełzają się po nim, a ich uzębione ssawki zaczynają przywierać do miękkich części ciała.

\- Znalazłem cię, RK – powiedział Connor.

Macki szarpnęły nim ostro w dół i rozbiły jego ciało o powierzchnię bagna, wciągając je w zgniłozieloną kipiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nic się nie wyjaśniło, wiem, potraktujcie to jak pilot skasowanego serialu XD


End file.
